El Encuentro de las Nubes
by Endoriel
Summary: Una épica batalla se presencia a los pies de Erebor, el último reino de los enanos; "La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos". Hombres, enanos y elfos luchan por las riquezas que se guardan en la montaña. Pero ¿realmente todos pelan por oro? ¿Existe otro propósito?
1. Capitulo 1

Fanfic corto de "La batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos"; esta obra esta inspirada en el libro y muy poco en la película; es una mezcla de ambas obras con un toque personal...

No esperen encontrarse con Tauriel; lo he dicho este fic esta más apegado al libro que a otra cosa .

Desclaimer: la obra le pertenece por completo a Tolkien, yo solo he tomado prestado algunos de sus personajes para rememorarlos...

.-.-..-.

Capítulo 1

Como la luz al final de una cueva fue recibida la gente del Bosque; hermosos elfos que había acudido en socorro de los desdichados hombres del Lago. Carretas llenas de suministros y medicamentos; sanadores que de inmediato comenzaron a buscar a los heridos para atenderlos y un ejército que brindaba protección a todo el desvalido pueblo.

La esperanza y la promesa de un futuro se restauraron con fulgor al presenciar el rostro lleno de paz de la hermosa gente y mientras más comida iba de mano en mano la alegría y el saberse salvados inundaban sus desolados corazones de alegría.

Un llanto de alegría colmo en destruido pueblo; un hombre de rostro ceñudo, cabellos azabaches, deterioradas prendas y ojos profundamente negros se abrió paso entre a multitud de su gente, tal como si fuese una persona de la nobleza los soldados élficos le abrieron camino con su destacada organización.

Bardo, quien por días había guiado lo que restaba de sus gentes a un lugar seguros, con gran liderazgo izo proezas con lo poco que tenían y sin desespero ayudo a los suyos; impulsado por el inmenso amor que les profesaba a sus hijos, por ellos daría su vida sin titubear y fue por ellos que tuvo el coraje de enfrentarse al gras Smaug y salir victorioso en la contienda.

Sus cansadas piernas seguían el sendero que los soldados en silencio le indicaban; aquellos místicos seres parecían tan irreales entre tanta destrucción, sus ojos no eran capaces de creer que los silvanos se encontraban ahí para brindarles su ayuda. Tenía que encontrar de inmediato a Borlach, el concejero del Rey que seguro estaba liderando todo aquello.

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, frente a él la imponente y majestuosa figura del Rey montado en un magnifico siervo blanco; la armadura brillando con esplendor, un rostro hermosamente blanco con gráciles facciones y el cabello ondeando al viento adornado únicamente con una diadema de oro blanco con un zafiro en el centro.

Así fue como aquel barquero vio a la encarnación de su salvación.

—Mi señor Thranduil, no creí que lo vería aquí —exclamo lleno de gozo sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro

—Oí que necesitan ayuda —más carretas con provisiones llegaron a la plazoleta por detrás del rey; aunque no hubo expresión alguna en su rostro o en su voz, el cazador de dragones comprendió que había cierta compasión y clemencia en sus palabras

—¡Nos han salvado! Estoy en deuda con ustedes —de ser posible su demacrado rostro ancho más su sonrisa con los ojos al punto de lágrimas de gozo.

En un elegante movimiento desmonto cayendo sobre la roca sin hacer el mínimo ruido; tras él Rey un elfo de rostro joven, cabellos rubios resplandecientes y ojos profundamente azules imito casi al mismo tiempo la acción del Señor del Bosque.

Bardo pudo sentir como aquel elfo apenas ataviado para la guerra le dedicaba miras de reojo llenas de curiosidad.

—No es más de lo que dicta la amistad entre nuestros pueblos —pronuncio acercando sus pasos al hombre, pero sin la intención de detenerse frente a él.

Parecía que el Rey conocía cada parte del devastado reino, caminando y observando cada piedra; Bardo dudando un poco se decido a seguir al Gran Rey Elfo, como correspondía ahora que al parecer había quedado al mando de su pueblo.

—He venido a reclamar lo que es mío —Thranduil se detuvo en seco viendo el ir y venir de los aldeanos; sus ojos azules se hicieron fríos y el rencor fue inconfundible en su voz—, las gemas blancas de Lasgalen —el barquero no puedo evitar estremecerse ante el tono de voz de sus palabras.

—Mi señor —irguió su postura tomando valor para poder hablar ante aquel intimidante ser— los enanos —Thranduil volteo su mira al hombre al instante—… los enanos siguen con vida —no recibió respuesta alguna o vio algún cambio en el rey.

Todos conocían la debilidad del Rey Elfo: las gemas y los tesoros; era más que evidente que su pronta ayuda se debía a que los elfos estaban en marcha rumbo a la montaña, pero al ser interceptados por un emisario del Lago desviaron su camino.

Thranduil continuo sin decir nada y Bardo incapaz de poder descifrar lo que el rubio pensaba comenzó a temer que la codicia del Rey fuera más grande que su benevolencia.

—¿Ira a la guerra por un puñado de gemas? —se atrevió a cuestionar con el ceño fruncido; la mirada llena de inquietud de Thranduil confundió a un más al pobre barquero.

—¡Norel! —un elfo de cabellos castaños se acercó de inmediato realizando una reverencia—. Lleva a media docena de soldados y realiza un reconocimiento de la montaña; quiero conocer cada ruta de escape posible. Sean discretos y no ataquen a menos de que sea indispensable.

—Como deseé, mi señor —se inclinó a manera de reverencia retirándose del lugar.

—¡Foneir! —el mencionado se acercó a su señor—, atiendan a los heridos; niños y ancianos primero. Comiencen a fabricar refugios y separen a los enfermos.

—A sus órdenes, _aranya_ *— el elfo se marchó de inmediato dando órdenes a diversas cuadrillas de soldados.

Bardo sin comprender nada aun, vio estupefacto como Thranduil continuaba su camino y tras él en silencio aquel elfo rubio de miradas curiosas, los guardias dejaban una distancia prudencial que los separaba del rey.

—¿Mi señor? —el barquero les había dado alcance, aun no sabía cuál sería la postura de los elfos.

—Las reliquias de mi pueblo no se abandonan con facilidad —respondió Thranduil con el semblante frio—; pero no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a mi gente… les ofreceré al ayuda necesaria.

—Somos aliados en esto.

Se notaba el entusiasmo de Bardo que poco dispuesto estaba a dejar que su gente vagara por el mundo mendigando una hogaza de pan; a diferencia de los elfos ellos si necesitaban de la riqueza de la montaña para seguir con sus vidas.

—Mi pueblo tiene derecho a las riquezas de esa montaña —Thranduil continuo escuchándolo esperando que el hombre tuviera un buen argumento a su favor—. Déjeme hablar con Thorin —prácticamente suplico.

—¿Intentaras razonar con el enano? —bufo con escepticismo.

—Si evito la guerra, sí —Thranduil comenzó a admirar la insistencia de aquél hombre que solo buscaba el bien común, pero conocía bien el carácter de los enanos no sería fácil llegar a una tregua… sin embargo cabía la esperanza.

—Al amanecer tú y uno de mis representantes parlamentaran con Thorin —los ojos de Bardo brillaron con esperanza—; ahora solo hay que esperar el informe del capitán.

Sin decir más el Rey Elfo continúo caminando y Bardo pudo notar como el elfo misterioso se acercaba más a Thranduil y comenzaban una conversación en su propio idioma. Y fue hasta ese momento que se percató del gran parecido entre ambos.

Nunca creyó que la familia real del Bosque Negro fuera a socorrerlos en eso tiempos de gran necesidad; por supuesto sabia de la existencia del príncipe, pero ningún humano había podido contemplar el semblante de Legolas o siquiera del rey.

No era necesario las presentaciones, su sola presencia los delataba —aunque el joven no era tan imponente como su padre—. La sorpresa lo tenía por completo inundado, si él hubiera tenido el poder en sus manos de apartar a sus hijos de la guerra lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

Entonces ¿Por qué el Rey Elfo tan receloso de su heredero, permitía que este estuviera en medio de una catástrofe que no le concernía a su pueblo?, negó con la cabeza, nunca sería capaz de comprender como maquinaba la mente de los primeros nacidos. Dejo sus pensamientos aun lado y comenzó a buscar a sus hijos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

El campamento elfo comenzó a montarse fuera de Valle, puesto que dentro de la ciudad no había espacio suficiente para todos los soldados que habían acudido a la desolación de Smaug. Todos los sanadores estaba ocupados atendiendo a los heridos y tal como había dispuesto el rey, varios soldados ayudaban a construir refugios improvisados para los hombres del Lago.

Era increíble la perfecta organización de los elfos y su coordinación al hacer cualquier cosa; desde limpiar la zona para poner las tiendas para dormir, hasta como se dividían de forma equitativa para que nadie hiciera más que otros y mucho menos que alguien estuviera ocioso.

Sin duda alguna en poco tiempo el campamento estaba casi listo y la tienda real terminada de pies a cabeza, tal y como si se hubieran tardado horas en arreglar el improvisado dormitorio del Rey.

Con satisfacción Thranduil se paseaba por la tiendas y daba un rápido chequeo de sus soldados disponibles; algunos continuaban arreglando las tiendas, otros comenzaban a despojarse de la armadura para cambiarla por una más ligera de cuero, algunos más estaban dispersos en puntos específicos para brindar seguridad tanto a su gente como a las personas del Esgaroth.

— _Ada_ * —el Rey giro su mirada a su hijo— ¿Crees que se desate un guerra? —aunque lo disimulaba a la perfección su padre sabía que tenía miedo y con justa razón, el joven príncipe jamás había participado en una batalla de grandes dimensiones, luchando únicamente con grupos de no más de cincuenta orcos, cuando mucho y dentro de la seguridad que le proporcionaba los árboles.

—Thorin tiene muchos parientes —no quería ser duro, pero jamás le mentiría al respecto—; está sentado sobre montañas de oro y su poca cordura pronto se verá segada por la avaricia de poseer más... la enfermedad del dragón, asecha a su familia —Legolas bajo la cara imperceptiblemente—. No arriesgaré la vida de mis súbditos, por la locura desmedida de un enano...

—¿Pero creí que por eso estábamos aquí? —Llegaron por fin a la tienda real y Thranduil con un movimiento ordeno a sus soldados que los dejaran solos—. Habías dicho que deseas fervientemente recuperar el collar de...

—Lo sé —no quería que siquiera se mencionara algo al respecto de su finada esposa—. Pero un buen Rey tiene que saber diferenciar que es más importante para su pueblo; los hombres del Lago pasan por necesidades que nuestro pueblo jamás ha enfrentado. Solo hago honor a los convenios que se han firmado entre nuestros pueblos.

Sirvió un poco de su amado vino en una copa y en otra vertió hidromiel para su hijo. Dio un sorbo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos ante la mirada inquisidora de su hijo; en cuestión de segundo rememoro cada una de sus decisiones respecto al tesoro del dragón y nuevamente se volvió a convencer que lo mejor era olvidarse de tomar por la fuerza lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

—No participare en ninguna guerra innecesaria —sentencio dejando la copa de vino en la mesa.

Legolas no continúo con aquella conversación; se alegraba que su padre desistiera de su intento por recuperar un tesoro y aun no comprendía muy bien porque cambiaban las cosas el simple hecho de que trece enanos mal alimentados continuaran con vida dentro de la montaña. Sí ellos eran muchos más...

Claro, el jamás había vivido en carne propia el dolor de una guerra y su padre siempre trataba de alejarlo de ello; jamás se lo dijo directamente pero sus acciones siempre se lo demostraban. Su padre no temía por su propia muerte, sino por la muerte de Legolas, temía llevar a la desgracia a su pueblo sin necesidad.

Por supuesto que cambiaban las cosas; todos creían que los enanos no continuaran con vida y por ello su padre se aventuró a tomar posesión no solo de las joyas blancas de Lasgalen, sino también de una parte del tesoro, no tendría que luchar por ellas simplemente las tomaría.

Con ese propósito fue que la comitiva élfica se había puesto en marcha y a mitad de su camino se encontraron con emisarios de Lago pidiendo su ayuda; ayuda que sin meditarlo mucho el Rey había brindado desviando su trayecto, pero sin cambiar su planes.

Enterarse de la supervivencia de los enanos cambiaba todo, ya no podía internarse en la montaña y tomar las joyas a su antojo; ahora tendría que batirse en duelo para conseguirlo, al igual que era consiente que eses pobre hombre habían perdido todo y merecían parte del tesoro del dragón.

Mientras seguía caminando, Legolas le daba mil y un vueltas a las decisiones de su padre. Había posibilidad de salir victoriosos, pero algo le decía que su padre intuía o sabía algo que el ignoraba por completo.

Se introdujo entre los hombres del Lago, abandonando por completo el campamento de su gente; se colocó la capucha hasta tapar la mayor parte de su cara para evitar ser reconocido por los guardias. Al poco tiempo se paseaban entre la gente prestando su ayuda en todo lo que pudiera.

Pero para su mala suerte apenas se topó con un soldado este lo reconoció inmediatamente y estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia, cuando Legolas con un rápido e imperceptible movimiento para los humanos le indico que no lo hiciera.

El soldado comprendió de inmediato y se pasó de largo; sin embargo no le extraño el comportamiento en el príncipe, él era así y pudo adivinar que no quería ser reconocido para que los hombres no se incomodaran con su presencia, a final de cuentas de no ser por los guardias elfos nadie lo reconocería como el hijo de Thranduil, que muchos ignoraban incluso que se encontraba ahí el mismísimo Rey.

Continuo su caminata entre la destruida ciudad y tal parecía que se había corrido el rumor de su anonimato, pues se encontró con varios elfos pero estos solo le dedicaban miradas llenas de respeto sin delatar quien era.

Se detuvo frente a la improvisada casa de curación llenando sus ojos aún más de asombro al ver humanos con los cabellos blancos y el rostro completamente arrugado. Ver humanos para Legolas era completamente nuevo, cada movimiento lo dejaban sorprendido y su forma de platicar entre ellos lo maravillaba de cierta forma.

Entro sin más y acercándose silenciosamente a una de las elfas que ayudaba a vendar una herida, se colocó detrás de ella observando su trabajo.

—Hay mucho por hacer —hablo de la nada la elfa ignorando por completo quien la observaba, pero estaba más que segura que humano no era—. Deja de estar parado sin hacer nada y ponte a ayudar a tus compañeros a construir los refugios —ordeno la elfa.

—Permítame ayudarla —Legolas sonrió de lado viendo la reacción inmediata de la mayoral, quito las vendas de sus manos y se puso a terminar lo que la elfa había dejado inconcluso.

— _Hîr nîn_ *...

—Has sido muy valiente pequeño —interrumpió el príncipe a la sanadora antes de que dijera algo más y centro sus ojos en el niño que tenía la frente abierta—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —el niño no dejaba de observarlo con los sus grandes ojos cafés.

—Aren —respondió tímidamente.

—Mucho gusto, Aren —le mostró una sonrisa a un mayor—; yo soy Legolas... ¿Tienes sed? —era evidente que era cierto, los labios resecos y la lengua agrietad del pequeño lo delataban de inmediato; un poco temeroso Aren asintió con la cabeza. El rubio saco rápidamente de su alforja un odre lleno de agua fresca y lo ofreció—. Toma, vamos sé que tienes sed... adelante —el príncipe del bosque acaricio con cariño su sucia mejilla acercando la boquilla a los labios del niño.

La sanadora solo podía observar la nobleza de su señor; con una sonrisa vio como Aren al principio con vergüenza tomo un pequeño sorbo, pero ante la mirada cálida del príncipe se animó a saciar su sed.

Legolas revolvió cuidadosamente los cabellos del niño y con su penetrante mirada busca alguna otra herida en el pequeño y delgado cuerpo del infante. Confundido no sabía si preguntar por los padres del muchacho o simplemente retirarse de ahí y ofrecer una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Es increíble que a pesar de todos estos años de conocerlo —hablo la sanadora en un susurro cerca del oído del elfo que observaba de pie como el pequeño se bebía el agua a vivamente— aun me sigue sorprendiendo su carisma —el elfo la volteo a ver confundido—. Posee muy buena mano con los niños; antes de que llegara Aren no dejaba de llorar, se removía y cuando por fin logre sentarlo no dejaba de quejarse —Legolas quedo perplejo pero no lo demostró, había supuesto que las lágrimas que se marcaban en su rostro eran de hacía tiempo.

—Dame un par de vendas, gasas... —ignoro por completo el comentario de la elfa.

—De ninguna manera, mi señor —se alarmo Noreth.

—Es una orden —se puso rígido imponiendo sus deseos—. Mejor que nadie sabe que no estaré sentado cómodamente en la tienda mientras el sufrimiento y el dolor me rodean.

—Como ordene —accedió de mala gana; con un movimiento de su mano una joven elfa se acercó con lo que le exigía el príncipe—. Solo heridas superficiales —sentencio antes de entregarles lo utensilios al príncipe; con una sonrisa Legolas asintió.

Noreth se alejó del lugar solo para detenerse un par de metros después a supervisar el servicio de una joven sanadora. El pequeño hacía rato que había dejado de tomar agua, solo se quedó sentado tratando de descifrar lo que decían los extranjeros en su extraña pero hermosa lengua. Sonrió cuando aquel elfo que transmitía tranquilidad poso de nueva cuenta sus ojos sobre él y le mostró esa sonrisa segadora, le devolvió el gesto lo mejor que pudo.

El príncipe elfo sonrió para sus adentros al ver la dentadura incompleta del niño que no dejaba de observarlo con detenimiento; le indico que le regresara el odre pues lo ocuparía para seguir con su voluntariado; sin decir nada Aren obedeció de inmediato y Legolas lo guardo de nuevo en su alforja donde ya tenía varias vendas y algunas gasas.

—¿Quieres ser mi ayudante? —apenas había avanzado un par de pasos y pudo notar como el niño de no más de cuatro años no dejaba de observarlo, no era capaz de dejarlo solo y el que lo acompañara fue lo único que le vino en mente ese momento.

El pequeño humano asintió enérgicamente y toco su cabeza dolorida de inmediato recordando su herida; el elfo con una sonrisa le extendió una mano que el pequeño no dudo en tomar.

Aren apenas llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de las largas piernas del elfo, por tanto Hoja Verde tenía que inclinarse ligeramente a su costado para poder tomar adecuadamente la mano del pequeño.

Apenas había avanzado un par de pasos cuando encontró a su siguiente paciente, un adolescente que parecía tener dislocado el hombro. Legolas sabía perfectamente como acomodarlo, aunque no poseía un gran conocimiento como sanador, al ser un gran guerrero tenía que saber tratar las lesiones más comunes en sus patrullas por el Bosque Negro.

El muchacho al igual que él niño vio con sorpresa como el elfo se acercaba a él, el joven sabía que sus heridas no eran de prioridad para los sanadores y era más que consiente que tendría que esperar un muy buen tiempo antes de que alguien pusiera siquiera sus ojos sobre él.

Con mayor sorpresa vio como el elfo traía de la mano a un pequeño niño que la sostenía como si de ello dependiera la salvación; y es que justamente eso representaba Legolas con solo verlo caminar entre tanta desgracia: la esperanza de la salvación.

Perecía irreal como un espíritu tan hermoso vagaba entre los moribundos, era como si solo se tratase de una ilusión o una mala jugada de sus mentes. El muchacho no pudo emitir palabra alguna cuando ese ser se arrodillo frente a él y con delicadeza soltando la mano del niño pasaba sus dedos por su estropeado hombro.

El príncipe regresó la mira a Aren que lo veía atentamente sentado de cuclillas y con las manos en su boca apenas unos pasos lejos de Legolas; el rubio hizo un gesto infantil tapándose los ojos mientras mostraba esa sonrisa que tanto tranquilizaba al niño pues no quería que él pequeño fuera testigo de cómo con fuerza movía un hueso, aunque no fuera de gravedad; Aren lo imito de inmediato.

Legolas volvió a pasar sus dedos delgados dedos sobre la zona dañada apenas rozándola mientras los ojos del joven seguían cada uno de sus movimiento; como si su hombro estuviera perfectamente el príncipe comenzó a inspeccionarla la rodilla que incluso a simple vista se notaba que no tenía daño alguno. El elfo volvió a sentir los ojos de Aren que lo seguían y volvió a repetir el gesto; apenas el niño dejo de observar el príncipe siguió con su tarea... sin previo aviso y con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba, dejo de tocar la rodilla para de inmediato tomar el hombro y componerlo.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de los labios del sorprendido joven que para nada se esperaba la reacción del elfo; Legolas continúo dando un pequeño masaje por la zona dañada, coloco en silencio un ungüento de aspecto verdoso y sin decir nada se puso de pie en silencio tocando con delicadeza el hombro de su pequeño acompañante para darle la mano y rápidamente seguir buscando a sus pacientes.

—Gra... gracias, señor —pudo decir el joven viendo las espalda de Legolas girarse ligeramente y mostrar simplemente una sonrisa.

Durante poco más de una hora continua haciendo lo mismo que con el joven, solo se acercaba en silencio y hacia su trabajo; en ocasiones si las heridas no tenían un aspecto deplorable o ningún hueso tenía que ser removió, dejaba su alforja al cuidado de Aren y le pedía que le diera los utensilios necesarios.

Durante su caminata en lugar de que su zurrón se fuera vaciando, muy por el contrario se hacía más pesado; pues si él consideraba necesario tomaba más vendas de las mesitas que usan los curanderos e incluso comenzó a meter diferentes hierbas o ungüentos, aguja e hilo, gasas nuevas y muy a menudo rellenaba su odre con agua para limpiar las heridas.

Sus súbditos solo lo observaban con admiración pero no se atrevían a quitarlo de su trabajo, pues conocían la persistencia del príncipe y aunque lograran quitarle su botiquín de primeros auxilios, el hijo de Thranduil no se quedaría quieto y pronto encontraría otra forma de ayudar.

Pasaba de medio día cuando el sonido imperceptible del estómago de Aren lo distrajo por completo; apenas y había sido consiente del paso del tiempo, alzo el pequeño en brazos y sin preguntarle nada salió del lugar, comenzó a caminar por la calles de la ciudad que a pesar de estar completamente destruida era más que transitados cada uno de los pequeños callejones.

Pronto encontró un módulo donde sus compañeros repartían los víveres tanto a elfos como a hombres; al observar las largas filas de hambrientos campesinos no se atrevió a usar su posición para situarse al principio y recibir sin problema alguno una porción mucho mayor que la que estaban sirviendo.

Se colocó al final de la fila con el niño en brazos y saco del fondo de su alforja un biscocho perfectamente envuelto y sin pensarlo se lo dio por completo a Aren para apaciguar el hambre del humano.

La mayoría si no es que todos los ahí reunidos eran los sobrevivientes de Esgaroth, solo pudo distinguir a tres de su raza en aquellas filas. Era de suponer que serían pocos los ahí presentes, a decir verdad ni el mismo tenía un poco de hambre; al ser elfo podían soportar mucho tiempo sin ingerir alimento alguno y encontrarse en perfectas condiciones.

Debido a la buena organización de los silvanos, mientras unos traían ollas con sopa otros llevaban las bacías a lavar, mientras otros se encargaban únicamente de servir algunos más pasaban los platos a las manos de los campesinos, otros más se encargaban de que en ningún momento se quedaran sin juncos y unos más hacían la labor de recolectarlos. Ante los ojos de los hombres las acciones de los elfos parecían maquinadas y meditadas desde hace mucho, como si todos fueran uno, además de que ninguno emitían una sola palabra.

De aquella forma el estar formado no se convertía en una espera interminable pues la fila nunca dejaba de avanzar. Aren que ya había tomado mucha confianza con el elfo, comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus mechones dorados tratando de hacer que este se enredara, pues por más que lo anudaba el lacio cabello del príncipe siempre encontraba la forma de soltarse sin esfuerzo.

A pesar de haber bajado aún más su capucha hasta cubrir completamente su rostro y usar al niño como escudo, los elfos lo reconocieron incluso antes de tenerlos frente a él. En silencio estiro la mano para recibir el junco y de la misma forma lo hizo el niño.

—La ropa lo delata, majestad —soltaron los elfos en su propia lengua antes de dejar partir a su príncipe.

¡Claro! Como no se había dado cuenta antes, de todos los elfos era el único que iba con ropa de casería, pues todos o portaban la armadura de metal o llevan puesta la de cuero. Y ni como pasar por humano, aunque su capa le cubría la mayor parte del rostro y la ropa, su elegante forma de caminar y su esbelto cuerpo delataban de inmediato que era elfo.

Bajo con cuidado al pequeño y ambos se sentaron en los escalones más próximos. Aren que apenas y había probado bocado los días pasados, prácticamente se devoro el pequeño junco que le habían dado.

—Toma —ofreció Legolas de inmediato con la sonrisa que tan común se había vuelto aquel día.

—¿Qué comerás tú? —pregunto el pequeño apenado.

—Descuida —le quitó importancia al asunto haciendo énfasis con una de sus manos—; comí algo antes de ir a la casa de curación —volvió a extender el plato, pero el niño no lo acepto—. Me parce que traigo algo por aquí —comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila cuidando de no desacomodar sus cosas; con ojos curiosos el pequeño parecía querer meterse dentro del morral del elfo—. ¡Aquí esta! No hay nada mejor —exclamo Legolas mostrando una galleta curiosamente envuelta en hojas verdes.

Por fin acepto con recelo Aren el plato de comida que le ofrecía su acompañante; más tranquilo el niño tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer la porción del elfo.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestiono el niño poco tiempo después señalando la galleta del elfo.

—Es... cram —el niño frunció la nariz con algo de asco.

—¿Seguro que no quieres de vuelta tu comida?... he probado el cram y no es muy rico —su boca se retorció un poco recordando lo mucho que le dolieron los dientes al morder un poco de ese pan preparado por su gente y el mal sabor que tenía.

—Sabe muy bien —Legolas luchaba por no dejar escapar su risa; Aren lo veía con incredulidad—. Se llama lembas —explico—, tiene la misma función del cram solo que este lo prepara mi gente...

—¡Oh! Si es así debe de ser muy rico —mostro una sonrisa— porque esta sopa es la mejor que he probado en ¡Todo el mundo! —realizo un gran circulo con sus manos dándole énfasis a su última expresión.

Los dos continuaron con su comida y para gran sorpresa del niño el elfo ingirió poco menos de un cuarto de todo el pan. Casi al instante en el que terminaron devolvieron los juncos a un elfo y se dispusieron a reanudar con su trabajo.

Aun no llegaban a la casa de curación cuando el niño se durmió en los brazos de Legolas; sonrió para sus adentros y al dar la vuelta se encontró con una señora en extremo demacrada y con la tristeza claramente reflejada en todo su semblante. Legolas la toco del hombro preocupado, pues la mujer tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

La aldeana apenas logro levantar sus ojos y apenas poso su mira en el elfo grandes lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus mejillas; con efusividad tomo al niño en brazos sin dejar de besarlo un millón de veces en la frente.

—¿Esto es real? —cuestiono estrujando al pequeño contra su pecho sin dejar de llorar.

—Lo es mi señora —los ojos cafés de la mujer se clavaron en el rostro de Hoja Verde.

—No puede... tiene que... no es verdad —sus ojos se fijaron en los azules de aquel ser lleno de paz—. He buscado por todas partes... temía jamás encontrarlo... Lo has traído a mi lado, devuelta conmigo. Solo en un sueño esto tiene sentido; no hay humano que brille y tenga esos ojos... no es real.

La mujer creía estar muerta; no existía forma alguna de que un ser tan hermoso existiera... solo tenía la oportunidad de despedirse de su pequeño, de abrazarlo y sentir su tranquila respiración, recorrer una última vez con sus manos su cabello rebelde y besar por última vez sus mejillas eternamente sonrojadas.

—Mi señora —Legolas tomo entre sus manos las frágiles manos de la mujer; la voz del elfo solo le hacía ser más consiente del encanto de ese momento—; todo esto es real —sonrió—, Aren esta junto a usted, sano y salvo; de eso me he encargado yo...

—No eres humano —se negaba a creer que eso sucedía.

—Tiene razón —ancho su sonrisa mientras quitaba su capucha dejando al descubierto sus orejas en punta—; pero eso no quiere decir que no soy real —los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de más y al momento la voz del niño la convecino por completo.

No pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas de alegría mientras sostenía la cálida mano del pequeño. Legolas se retiró en silencio dejando que la familia disfrutara su reencuentro; solo escucho como a sus espaldas la mujer le daba las gracias al igual que el pequeño, solo respondiendo dándose media vuelta y mostrando esa sonrisa tranquilizadora.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Legolas siguió prestando su ayuda un par de horas más; solo se detuvo hasta que iniciada la tarde Orel se paró junto a la puerta indicándole que se requería de su presencia. No protesto en absoluto y rápidamente vaciando su mochila de todos los medicamentos salió del lugar acompañando al general.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna y en silencio fueron dirigiéndose a la tienda real observando con detenimiento cada una de las acciones de los hombres que poco a poco comenzaban a combinar fuerzas con los elfos y hacían lo que podían para la construcción de refugios improvisados.

A lo lejos diviso que dentro de la tienda de su padre se encontraban varias personas reunidas; espero en la entrada y de inmediato con una mirada del Rey Legolas se introdujo en el lugar situándose a un costado de su padre.

Reconoció de inmediato a los otros tres ahí reunidos: Norel, Bardo y Borlach. El mapa en el centro de la mesa y algunas piezas que representaban los pues de batalla, le hicieron darse cuenta rápidamente de que su padre quería que el fuera participe de las estrategias de batalla.

Pero con asombro mientras analizaba las piezas, no encontró ninguna referente a su pueblo y apenas unas cuantas de los hombres, que por el momento y por el lugar en donde se encontraban descubrió que solo eran puestos de vigilancia.

—Han destruido el puente y construido un parapeto de piedra recién talla —informo Norel—. No es difícil acercarse, aún no han colocado trampas en el camino; sin embargo la defensa es custodiada por los enanos.

—Mi señor —hablo Borlach a su rey—; que son trece enanos contra un ejército de elfos y hombres bien armados. ¡Ataquemos ahora!

Pero Orel que conocía más de estrategias militares al ser el general y mano derecha de Thranduil solo se quedó callado sabiendo de sobra que el Rey no se guiaría por esa simple y acertada observación; había más de lo que saltaba a la vista.

—No existe otra entrada o salida de la montaña —hablo Bardo haciendo uso de su sagas mente—; podemos evitar que sangre inocente sea derramada —el concejero del Bosque Negro frunció el ceño ante las palabras de aquel insignificante humano—. Cierto es que les superamos por mucho en número, pero el pueblo de Durin no es de rendirse; pelearan hasta el último aliento antes de ver qué humanos o elfos toquen una sola moneda de ese tesoro... segados por su orgullo y lealtad, darán buena batalla a quienes osen acercarse.

Tanto el Rey como su general estaban de acuerdo en que la mejor opción era lograr un acuerdo, aunque guardaban muy pocas esperanzas en que eso podría llegar a ser posible. Con solo cruzar una mirada Orel comprendió de inmediato las intenciones de su señor.

—¿Dudas de la habilidad de los elfos del Bosque? —aventuro Borlach—, basta media docena de nuestros arqueros para neutralizar a los enanos sin derramar sangre. No son más que palabras de un humano que trata de ser líder.

—Lo que tus ojos ven no es más que un rayo de luz entre la tempestad —la mirada azul del Rey se clavó en el consejero—, pero no es el único rayo. Me temo que tu razonamiento ha sido encandilado por ese atisbos de esperanza —sentencio el Rey dedicándole una mirada despectiva—. Di mi palabra esta mañana —dirigió su atención al barquero—, al alba parlamentaras con el enano, acompañado de cinco de mis representantes; decide quienes de los tuyos deben de acompañarte.

Borlach en completo desacuerdo con el Rey no dejaba de ver con odio al humano; no se trató otro tema y con un mohín de Rey todos a excepción de Orel y Legolas salieron del lugar. Los guardias de inmediato cerraron las cortinas dando mayor privacidad a su soberano.

Los tres elfos tomaron asiento en silencio; Orel solo esperaba cualquier orden de su Rey para retirarse y cumplirla de inmediato.

—Asegúrate de que Borlach regrese esta misma tarde al Bosque Negro —aquella orden tomo por completo sorprendidos a los dos elfos presentes—; la ambición lo está cegando y no tolerare que nadie cuestione mi autoridad, en especial si solo lo hacen para lograr quedarse con algo de ese maldito tesoro.

—¿Cuál será su cometido? —cuestiono Orel sabiendo perfectamente que no sería fácil de disuadir al consejero para que regresara a casa.

—Más suministros —respondió como si fuera de lo más obvio—; si el enano se niega (lo cual es lo más probable) sitiaremos la montaña el tiempo que sea necesario... de ser ineludible asígnale un sequito de no más de media docena de guardias —con la mirada le indico al general que se retirara y así lo hizo el elfo después de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Thranduil con su elegancia insuperable, abandono su alta silla de roble y caminando ligeramente atreves de su dormitorio improvisado, sirvió un poco de su amado vino de los jardines de Dorwinion dándole la espalda por completo a su hijo.

El príncipe no pudo evitar removerse incomodo en su asiento, las ordenes de su padre no eran de las habituales y por más que se forzaba aun no lograba comprender porque había dado tantos giros el propósito inicial... posiblemente ahora también a él lo enviaría de vuelta al bosque...

—Legolas —la voz profunda de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —solo le dedicaba miradas de reojo mientras se paseaba por el lugar de regreso a su silla.

—Dar un reconocimiento de la zona —en realidad no fue una mentira puesto que estuvo inspeccionando una y mil veces la casa de curación.

—¿Acampo abierto? —tomo un sorbo mientras veía penetrantemente a su heredero.

—Por supuesto, padre —tampoco era una mentira, antes de llegar a la casa de curación estuvo paseando por los alrededores detallando cada parte y después, mientras cargaba con Aren inspecciono las calles de la ciudad.

—¿Solamente eso? —dejo la copa de vino a un lado clavando aún más la mirada en su hijo.

—¿A qué te refieres, padre? —sin querer su nerviosismo se delato en el movimiento de sus manos estrujando la orilla de su capa.

—No puedes engañarme —el príncipe hizo un gesto de inocencia tan común en el cuándo era muy pequeño—; desde antes de que llegaras pude oler con facilidad la anestesia, sin mencionar el aroma de diversas plantas medicinales que te acompaña... ¡Oh! y esa mancha de sangre en la mejilla.

Legolas de inmediato se llevó la manga a su mejilla con la intención de limpiar la sangre, hasta que se percató de que en ningún momento atendió a nadie que pudiera salpicarlo de sangre.

El solo se había declarado culpable con esa simple acción y aunque pareciera imposible diviso una tenue sonrisa en su padre.

—Deja eso "espíritu de la salvación y belleza" —se mofo el rey; el príncipe lo vio penetrantemente—. A mis oídos han llegado historias de un ser de otro mundo que camina encapuchado entre los moribundos destellando con luz propia mostrando una sonrisa de mil soles que cura a los desvalidos, llevando en su regazo a un inocente niño con una venda en la frente —Thranduil se divertía ante la expresión de su hijo.

—Nada de eso me caracteriza —trato de ser indiferente.

—Y por eso me sorprendo —se levantó de su lugar sentándose junto al príncipe colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Tu sonrisa fue desapareciendo con los años; comenzaste a alejarte de los desvalidos y empezaste a perfeccionar tu manejo en las armas. El reino entero te ve como un letal guerrero de semblante frio, pero de corazón bondadoso... me equivoque al pensar que dejaste a un lado tu voluntariado.

—Es imposible no hacerlo; tanta devastación y desesperación —poso su mirada en los ojos de su padre—. Niños que quedaron completamente solos, ancianos dando su último aliento, mujeres llorando la muerte de sus maridos... nuestro pueblo jamás ha sufrido, no como ellos; ni en los tiempos de obscuridad quedamos tan desamparados.

Thranduil podía leer en los ojos de su hijo el dolor de esos hombres que convirtió en propio; Legolas siempre fue muy susceptible a las circunstancias y aunque con los años había logrado controlar sus emociones; él fue testigo de cómo poco a poco su hijo se fue convirtiendo en un letal guerrero, con el propósito ferviente en su corazón de proteger a su pueblo.

Veía claramente frente a sus ojos, cumplido su peor temor; aún no había guerra, pero el susurro de una comenzaba a dejar marcas en el corazón puro del príncipe. Sí, Legolas era un guerrero experimentado y a lo largo de su vida había visto un sinfín de heridas de gravedad e incluso la muerte... pero jamás un pueblo entero flagelado y en decadencia.

Ambos guardaron silencio, solo se podía escuchar el caminar más allá de los soldados y algunas órdenes que llegaban hasta sus oídos.

—Nada se podía hacer para evitarlo —el príncipe bajo la mirada, pero el Rey tomándolo por la barbilla lo obligo a verlo a los ojos—; pero nosotros si podemos evitar el deceso de nuestra gente... brindaremos la ayuda necesaria a los hombres —titubeo un momento— incluso si se desata un combate; pero no será más que un par de escuadrones. No abandonaremos a este pueblo en desgracia, pero tampoco la cargare conmigo llevándola a nuestro pueblo.

—¿No atacaras? —seguía incrédulo.

—Solo protegeré; en mi conciencia no pesara la muerte de un pueblo —una tenue sonrisa se asomó en su rostro—. Bardo, es un buen líder; evitara la guerra de ser posible... pero no titubeara mucho al atacar.

—No tienes esperanza en el convenio —comenzaba a comprender las acciones de su padre.

—Son gente terca y orgullosa; sino tiene un incentivo, no moverán un dedo en favor de estas personas.

—Por eso sitiaras la montaña —la curva de los labios de Legolas se formó mostrando sus blanco dientes.

—Sin salida, pronto se quedaran sin provisiones; ante el hambre y la desesperación darán alga cambio de alimento —su rostro se volvió sombrío—... al menos que prefieran morir de hambre.

Hubo un silencio en el lugar; la mente de Thranduil comenzaba a sacar un sinfín de posibles resultados y todos tan probables como el anterior.

—Iras en mi representación —eran las palabras que Legolas estaba esperando—; portaras el estandarte y darás a conocer mi última palabra. Sabes que hacer —sin decir más, beso la frente de su hijo y salió de la tienda dejando al príncipe hundido en el sofá.

La tarde baño con sus últimos rayos dorados el campamento de elfos y hombres. Los elfos parecía que estaban ajenos a lo que sucedía, como si se tratara de una reunión de amigos, comenzaron a encender hogueras atrayendo la atención de los hombres.

El vino comenzó a llegar y en poco tiempo para gran sorpresa de todos, el fuego de las fogatas comenzaba a bailar al son de las voces de los elfos del bosque y lo que comenzó como un simple canto se transformó en un festejo, las arpas comenzaron a sonar, el violín le acompaño y el viento trajo el sonido de las flautas.

Letales guerreros cantando canciones que animaban el alma, tanto fue el alboroto que incluso hasta la montaña Solitaria llego la risa de los elfos; Bilbo no paraba de lamentarse y enserio deseo poder unírseles, en cambio solo podía escuchar el murmullo de un festín, conformándose con la algarabía que habían formado los enanos al ver la alegría de los elfos.

Los que si disfrutaron fueron los hombres olvidando su penas por un momento e incluso comenzaron a ser partícipes entonando canciones a alta voz con el corazón inflamado de alegría.

El pueblo de las estrellas no tubo de otra más que echarse a reír ante las canciones mundanas de los hombres, tan acostumbrados a alabar a las estrellas... pero los hombres, componían melodías de anécdotas que incluso resultaban graciosas, no se sorprenderían si algún día en el futuro escucharan de su boca una canción dedicada al dragón y los problemas que ocasiono sin resultar triste. El pueblo de los hijos menores de Ilúvatar era un misterio para los primeros nacidos.

Como si nada ocurriera pasó la noche entre canticos y risas; el príncipe se les había unido durante la velada y Rey simplemente se limitó a sentarse y observar la alegría de su gente, conocidos por ser los elfos alegres, pero sin quitarles la fama de letales.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Con los primeros rayos de sol la comitiva élfica se reunió con los representantes del lago a las afueras del campamento; cuatro arqueros elfos a la vanguardia del príncipe y el general, mientras que Bardo era respaldado por cinco lanzaros ataviados para el combate.

Solo hizo falta un intercambio de palabras y enseguida todos se pusieron rumbo a la montaña, dando la espalda al Rey Elfo que los esperaría en el puente de la ciudad. Legolas cabalgaba gallardo usando su armadura de príncipe, a su flanco Orel portando orgullosamente el estandarte y tras ellos cuatro arqueros con la armadura dorada característica de los silvanos.

Desde antes de llegar al parapeto, Hoja Verde ya había identificado el muro de piedra recién talla y en lo alto un enano con túnica y corona en la frente. De esa misma forma los enanos vieron llegar a lo comitiva con los estandartes: el verde del Bosque Negro y el Azul de Esgaroth.

—¿Quiénes son, que llegan armados para la guerra a las puertas de Thorin hijo de Thrain, Rey bajo la Montaña? —proclamo en voz alta y llena de cólera.

—¡Salud, Thorin! —Respondió en voz alta Bardo, con el porte de un verdadero líder—. Nosotros no somos enemigos y nos alegramos de que estés con vida, más allá de nuestra esperanza —su rostro se volvió sombrío— ¿Por qué te encierras como un ladrón en la guarida?

—Quizá porque estoy sospechando que me robaran —reclamo al tiempo que sus pobladas cejas se fruncieron y la arrogancia y el odio fueron inconfundibles en su voz.

—Vinimos suponiendo que no habría aquí nadie vivo —se excusó debidamente el barquero—, pero ahora que nos hemos encontrado hay razones para hablar y parlamentar.

—¿Quién eres tú y de qué quieres hablar? —se mostraba irreflexivo y realmente irritado.

—Soy Bardo y por mi mano murió el dragón y fue liberado el tesoro. ¿No te importa? —Thorin no parecía dispuesto a ceder—. Más aún, soy por derecho de descendencia el heredero de Girion de Valle; y en tu botín está mezclada mucha de la riqueza de los salones y villas de Valle, que el viejo Smaug robó. ¿No es asunto del que podamos hablar? Además, en su última batalla Smaug destruyó las moradas de los Hombres de Esgaroth y yo soy aún siervo del gobernador. Por él hablaré, y pregunto si no has considerado la tristeza y la miseria de ese pueblo —su voz cambio a ser persuasiva—. Te ayudaron en tus penas, y en recompensa no has traído más que ruina; aunque sin duda involuntaria —repuso.

Legolas solo observaba y escuchaba tal y como su padre le indico en su momento; las palabras de Bardo fueron acertadas, pero su ceño eternamente fruncido demandaba justicia haciendo que el enano se sintiera presionado y más aún acosado. Por supuesto fue consiente de los ojos que lo observaban tras el muro con odio y desprecio, sin contar con la mirada despectiva del Rey Bajo la Montaña.

La situación se volvió tensa y con cada segundo que transcurría la esperanza de un tratado se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos. La avaricia del Thorin había crecido en esos días, paseándose por las sales repletas de oro siempre codiciando más.

—Has puesto la peor de tus razones en el último lugar y más importante — respondió Thorin—. Al tesoro de mi pueblo, ningún hombre tiene derecho, pues Smaug nos arrebató junto con él la vida y el hogar —posos su fríos ojos azules sobre Bardo—. El tesoro no era suyo, y los actos malvados de Smaug no han de ser reparados con una parte.

Los ojos de Bardo inyectados en ira no se inmutaron ni un momento ante la mirada insolente del enano.

—El precio por las mercancías y la ayuda recibida de los Hombres del Lago la pagaremos con largueza —con un mohín de su mano le quitó importancia al asunto—... cuando llegue el momento. Pero no daremos nada, ni siquiera lo que vale una hogaza de pan, bajo amenaza o por la fuerza —las siguientes palabras las escupió viendo con odio al hijo de Thranduil:— Mientras una hueste armada esté acosándonos, los consideraremos enemigos y ladrones —regreso su mirada a Bardo— Y te preguntaría: qué parte de nuestra herencia habrías dado a los enanos si hubieras encontrado el tesoro sin vigilancia y a nosotros muertos.

Legolas profundamente ofendido pero sin demostrar nada dio por lo bajo una señal a sus arqueros que estaban más que dispuestos a matar en ese mismo instante al repugnante enano.

El humano no se inmuto ante la interrogante de Thorin, controlando su fuego interno la justicia volvió a relucir en su semblante ceñudo.

—Una pregunta justa —respondió Bardo— Pero ustedes no están muertos y nosotros no somos ladrones. Por otra parte, los ricos podrían compadecerse, y aun en exceso, de los menesterosos que les ofrecieron ayuda cuando ellos pasaban necesidad. Aún no has respondido a mis otras demandas —era de admirar la persistencia y sagacidad del humano, que a pesar de todo, sus palabras resultaban corteses.

—No parlamentaré, como ya he dicho, con hombres armados a mi puerta.

La ira fue más que evidente y fue dicha con tal potencia que incluso el caballo de Bardo retrocedió unos pasos, pero no así el del príncipe que permaneció con la frente en alto sin inmutarse un poco ante las palabras.

—Y de ningún modo —continúo hablando dirigiendo su pesada vista a Hoja verde— con la gente del Rey Elfo, a quien recuerdo con poca simpatía. En esta discusión, él no tiene parte. ¡Aléjate ahora, antes de que nuestras flechas vuelen! —advirtió con vehemencia—. Y si has de volver a hablar conmigo —volvió a hablar con Bardo—, primero manda la hueste élfica a los bosques a que pertenecen —señalo a los elfos con el afán de ofender—, y regresa entonces, deponiendo las armas antes de acercarte al umbral.

—El Rey Elfo es mi amigo, y ha socorrido a la gente del Lago cuando era necesario, sólo obligado por la amistad —respondió Bardo viendo en los ojos de los elfos la indignación y sus manos empuñando con fuerza su arco— Te daremos tiempo para arrepentirte de tus palabras. ¡Recobra tu sabiduría!

El enano bufo con ganas, pero al ver al elfo de cabellos dorados dispuesto a hablar se detuvo de su intento de macharse, el reto de la compañía de Thorin escudo de Roble se acercó; por supuesto ninguno de ellos vio con agrado la figura del príncipe.

—En nombre de Esgaroth y el Bosque —leyó con voz potente el pergamino de su padre—, hablamos a Thorin hijo de Thrain, Escudo de Roble, que se dice Rey bajo la Montana —levanto su vista al enano—, y le pedimos que reconsidere las reclamaciones que han sido presentadas o será declarado nuestro enemigo. Entregará, por lo menos, la doceava parte del tesoro a Bardo, por haber matado a Smaug y como heredero de Girion. Con esa parte, Bardo ayudará a Esgaroth; pero si Thorin quiere tener la amistad y el respeto de las tierras de alrededor (como los tuvieron sus antecesores), también él dará algo para alivio de los Hombres del Lago.

Apenas termino de hablar Legolas, cuando Thorin arrebato el arco Kili y lanzo una flecha con dirección a Thranduilion. El príncipe experto como era de la arquería, no le costó mucho descifrar la intención del enano y con velocidad vertiginosa puso su escudo.

La flecha del enano se quedó clavada en el escudo élfico temblando por la fuerza, con una mirada tranquilizadora Legolas impidió que la flecha fuera regresada con creses y con la certeza de acertar a más de un enano.

—Ya que ésta es tu respuesta —dijo Legolas enrollando de nueva cuenta el pergamino—, declaro la Montana sitiada. No saldrán de ella hasta que nos llamen para acordar una tregua y parlamentar. No alzaremos armas contra ustedes, pero los abandonamos a sus riquezas. ¡Pueden comerse el oro, si quieren!

Con el orgullo característico de los elfos y la postura en alto, se marchó la comitiva élfica siguiendo a su príncipe y tras ellos Bardo y su gente.

Thranduil diviso a los lejos el hermoso caballo blanco de Legolas y por su forma de montar se dio rápidamente una idea de lo acontecido. En poco tiempo ya todos estaban frente al Rey de los elfos que los esperaba con la armadura y montado en su siervo con la intención de mandar una cuadrilla de ser necesario.

—No nos van a dar nada —dijo rápidamente Bardo completamente enfurecido apenas estuvo cerca del rey.

—Es una pena —hablo fríamente sabiendo de antemano lo que sucedería—, igual lo intentaste.

—Es lo que no entiendo —fio sus ojos en Thranduil—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se arriesga a una guerra? —el Rey pudo adivinar rápidamente que el humano estaba incluso decepcionado de las acciones de Thorin.

—Es inútil razonar con ellos. En realidad solo entiende una cosa —con un rápido movimiento desenfundo su espada haciendo que resplandeciera bajo los rayos del sol.

Bardo comprendió el mensaje y bajo la mirada; sin decir más el Rey se adentró al campamento seguido de su hijo. Como el líder del Esgaroth tenía que tomar medidas, las tropas élficas ya comenzaban a salir del campamento y en silencio con el sol matutino se escabullían alrededor de la montaña.

El hombre de rostro ceñudo aun fuera del campamento se dijo a si mismo que ya era tiempo de que ellos también pusieran manos sobre el acero. Con velocidad cabalgo al interior de la ciudad convocando a todo hombre y adolescente sin heridas; no hizo falta mucho para que todos le siguieran y tomaran una espada.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Con la ayuda de los más experimentados, Bardo, dio rápidas lecciones a los pescadores; los próximos días de sitio no dejo de entrenar a su pueblo para el combate... el trote de un caballo subiendo por la ciudad llamo su atención, comino rumbo al lugar proveniente del sonido esquivando a los soldados que anteriormente estaba evaluando.

—¡¿Quién está a cargo aquí?! —escucho gruñir exasperado a un anciano con vestiduras grises y sombrero de punta que hablaba seriamente con Alfrid.

—¿A quién le interesa? —respondió saliendo detrás de un pilar.

El extraño extranjero le reto con la mirada sin dejar de fruncir sus pobladas cejas, Bardo le sostuvo la penetrante mirada sin pasar por alto su pésimo estado; desde las ropas hechas tirones hasta su rostro lleno de rasguños y su respirar agitado sosteniéndose sobre su callado como se de ello dependiera la vida.

La mirada del vagabundo se fue relajando delatando una profunda confusión; sin resultar descortés hizo a un lado con su mano temblorosa a Alfrid y Bardo; en cuestión de segundos los ojos del mago relampaguearon en pura felicidad al ver claramente a una figura que se había acercado curiosa a la escena.

—¿Mithrandir? —Pronuncio una voz a las espaldas del barquero— ¡Mithrandir! —el príncipe rápidamente se principio hacia el mago.

—¡Legolas! —Verdaderamente se encontraba sorprendido de encontrar al príncipe en ese lugar— Legolas Hojaverde.

El elfo le abrazo con entusiasmo al tiempo que reciba miradas inquisitorias por parte de los humanos; Bardo no lograba comprender absolutamente nada, del corto tiempo que llevaba de conocer a hijo del Rey jamás lo vio comportarse de aquella forma tan afectiva.

—Qué alegría verte muchacho —se separó del joven dejando a un lado la alegría volviendo su rostro sombrío— ¡¿Tu padre?! ¿Dónde está? —sonaba realmente preocupado y alarmado.

Sin previo aviso un miedo nació en el corazón del cazador de dragones, fue como una llamara encendida por la voz de relámpago de aquel extraño anciano… el mido aumento al ver de soslayo la mirada preocupada de Legolas, si las palabras de un mago generan semejante reacción en un elfo, seguro era un asusto de suma seriedad.

Bardo no dudo ni un segundo en mostrarle el camino y por lo que veía el príncipe tampoco ofrecía resistencia alguna; solo Alfrid se quedó clavado en el piso con sus pobladas cejas fruncidas en desconcierto, se atrevió a dar un paso con el propósito de enterarse de lo acontecido, pero la mirada penetrante del elfo le hizo congelarse en su lugar sin atreverse a intentar avanzar una segunda vez.

En cuanto los guardias que custodiaban la tienda real vieron la presurosa caminata de Bardo, Legolas y ¡Mithrandir!, no se atrevieron a detenerlos hasta ser anunciados al rey; de inmediato los capitanes que estaban reunidos con Thranduil mostraron una rápida reverencia.

—¡Los enanos! —Dijo Gandalf apenas había recuperado el aliento— ¡Los enanos están en peli…!

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia —interrumpió de inmediato el Rey Elfo completamente irritado sentado majestuosamente en su alta silla de roble. El mago dio una rápida mirada a Bardo y noto cierto desprecio al mencionar a los enanos.

—Deben de dejar a un lado su resentimiento hacia los enanos —hablo potentemente a ambos líderes.

Hoja Verde decidió que lo mejor era salir del lugar, a final de cuentas conocía los propósitos de su padre y sabía que nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—La guerra se aproxima —Thranduil vio a Bardo mostrando su claro estado de irritabilidad al escuchar al mago—, las ciénagas de Dol Guldur fueron vaciadas —a pesar de todo el hombre no pudo evitar sobresaltarse—. ¡Todos están en un peligro mortal!

—¿De qué está hablando? —el cuerpo del barquero se tensó y el miedo lo envolvió de nueva cuenta.

—Se nota que no sabes nada de magos —se levantó imperioso el Gran Rey Elfo quitándole toda tención al lugar; sirvió dos copas de vino extendiéndole una a Bardo—; son como un rayo invernal en un vendaval acercándose de muy lejos con mucho ruido y alarma —explico rápidamente sin darle importancia al asunto—. Pero algunas veces una tormenta tan solo es eso —sentencio con frialdad clavando sus azulinos ojos en el mago.

—No lo será esta vez —no se inmuto ante la palabras del Rey ya espera una respuesta así—, tropas de orcos están avanzando, son guerreros que fueron forjados para la guerra. Nuestro enemigo ha invocado toda su fuerza.

—¿Porque mostrar su juego ahora? —Thranduil continuaba escéptico.

—Porque lo obligamos —dio la espalda al Rey fijando sus cansados ojos en la montaña que se alzaba orgullosa frente a ellos—. Lo obligamos cuando la compañía de Thorin salió a reclamar su viejo hogar. Los enanos jamás debían llegar a Erebor —tranquilizo su tono de voz—, Azog, el profanador fue enviado para matarlos, su amo desea el control de la montaña, no por el tesoro que guarda, sino por donde está; su posición estratégica.

El istar salió con melancolía de la tienda al tiempo que una ráfaga de viento helado removió sus grises cabellos; tanto Thranduil como Bardo lo siguieron.

—Este es el pasaje para reclamar las tierras de Angmar en el norte, si ese letal reino se alzara otra vez —volteo su vista a los dos líderes— Rivendel, Lórien… la comarca; incluso Gondor mismo caería.

—Esas tropas de la que hablas, Mithrandir ¿en dónde están? —por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación, Thranduil se percató de la inminente verdad en las palabras del mago.

No hubo respuesta solo silencio y uno penetrantes ojos grises que denotaban preocupación pura; ¿De que servirían las palabras si con el simple mirar del mago los presentes sabían que el ejército enemigo no tardaría en llegar?

Un viento se arremolino en la capa plateada de Thranduil; Legolas que estaba fuera de la tienda conversando con uno de los soldados, solo vio un centello contrariado en los ojos de su padre. ¿Qué esperar ahora? Ni siquiera él podía ser capaz de descifrar la mirada del rey, no sabía cuáles serían las siguientes órdenes que saldrían de su boca y mucho menos era capaz de saber cuál sería su motivo ahora.

No tardó mucho en seguir los pasos de su progenitor; grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a su Rey hablando con alguno de los capitanes… simplemente no vio a nadie y quizá fue eso lo que más le preocupo.

Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo y sin hacer preguntas —guiado únicamente por el instinto— comenzó a buscar a su padre. Era sorprendente la habilidad que tenía Thranduil para pasar como una exhalación entre los elfos y sin embargo no ser ignorado recibiendo reverencias por donde andaba.

No era propio de un Rey "huir" de los problemas, pero Legolas sabía que quizá en ese momento más que Rey era padre. Amabas figuras peleándose en una sola cabeza sin darle un solo respiro.

Sorprendentemente sus pasos lo llevaron a un riachuelo lejos del campamento; lentamente fue frenando su caminata hasta detenerse por completo tras dos árboles cruzados entre sí. El lugar era sombrío y frio, parecía que se había sumido en un eterno invierno sin la posibilidad de una primavera; el verde de las plantas era obscuro, incluso el follaje de los árboles que le protegían dejaba caer su escasas hojas tristemente y el poco pasto que había estaba completamente seco.

Apoyo sus manos en la corteza de los árboles y con cuidado asomo la cabeza dorada entre ellos; un poco a su izquierda protegido por una gigantesca roca vio a su padre erguido cual montaña desafiando al viento, con los cabellos ondeando al aire, las manos cruzadas en la espalda, los ojos cerrados.

—Legolas —escucho el susurrar de su voz, irreal para cualquier mortal.

Con silencio se acercó a su padre que parecía no inmutarse ante su presencia, como si aquel llamado hubiera sido ficticio; pero el príncipe sabía que no había sido así. Sí, era extraño que el rey, El Gran Thranduil, buscara consuelo en un desolado viento y aún más extraño buscar la esperanza fuera de la protección que le brindaban sus soldados.

—¿ _Adar*_? —el príncipe se posiciono en el flanco derecho del rey, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Silencio.

—Legolas —giro por primera vez su rostro sin sentimientos y una voz de hielo—. No participaras en la guerra —los ojos atónitos del príncipe pedían explicaciones a su padre—. Mi decisión no ha cambiado; no protegeré a los enanos con las vidas de mi pueblo.

—¿Y los hombres? —podía leer el abatimiento del Rey que tan profundamente había encerrado en su corazón, pero eso no engañaba a su hijo que tan claro veía sus intenciones en sus penetrantes ojos.

—He dado mi palabra de brindarles mi ayuda en todo lo posible. Bardo no permitirá que estalle una guerra… pero ya nos alcanzó. No hay forma de que los enanos sedan una parte de su tesoro antes de que la sombra nos cubra.

Poso su blanca mano sobre el hombro de su hijo apretándolo ligeramente y soltando un suspiro al tiempo que imperceptiblemente bajaba la mirada se fue del lugar con su andar elegante y pausado.

Tal como se lo temía Legolas; no recordaba la última vez que vio esa expresión en los ojos de su padre, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda con solo pensarlo. Había miedo en su mirar, él lo sabía; por más que el Rey tratara de ocultarlo, era evidente en sus acciones.

Por supuesto que se libraría un combate, las noticias del mago así los habían sentenciado. Pero sin importar todos los trucos de percusión que Mithrandir intentara, no lograría hacer que el Rey cambiara de opinión… y Legolas, bueno, él se limitaría a obedecerlo.

No se había percatado del tiempo que se había quedado inmóvil en aquel lugar. Sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza abandono aquella sombría llanura.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

—¿Desde cuándo mi consejo esta tan depreciado? —Se escuchaba gritar al mago encolerizado desde la tienda del rey— ¿qué creen que intento hacer?

Apenas Thranduil había regresado al campamento le dio a conocer a Mithrandir la decisión que desde el primer día ahí no había cambiado en nada. Ahora el rey, con porte altanero y una mirada desinteresada escuchaba con cierta atención al mago.

—Creo que intentas salvar a tus amigos enanos —cruzo la pierna colocando su postura de lado sobre su silla de roble—; y yo admiro tu lealtad hacia ellos —hablo sin mucho interés—. Pero eso no logra disuadirme de mi intención —dejo su postura relaja para levantarse de inmediato enfrentado al mago que parecía se había empequeñecido ante la imponente figura de Thranduil—. Tu iniciaste esto Mithrandir, tendrás que perdonarme si lo termino ahora —odio puro reflejaba su voz; asomo un poco la cabeza buscando a uno de sus capitanes— ¿Los arqueros están en posición?

—Sí, mi señor —el soldado hizo una rápida reverencia y a continuación se proclamó una orden que dejo fríos a todos a su alrededor.

—Da la orden, sí algo se mueve en sea montaña: mátalo —la frialdad y dureza de sus palabras no se podía poner en duda—. El fin de los enanos llego —dijo en un susurro mortal que helo la sangre al mago.

Aquello ultimo ni Legolas lo pudo prever, ese odio desmedido del Rey por aquella raza se ocultó bajo su miedo y aquella orden fue la que concibió en la soledad de la llanura. No había forma de evitar la guerra sin faltar a su palabra, era más fácil abandonar todo y dejar que los enanos lidiaran con el enemigo… pero no solo eran enanos, también estaban todos los refugiados de Esgaroth.

Solo había una forma de apresurar todo y eso era con la muerte de los trece enanos, pero más no haría. Había creído ilusamente que el sitiar la montaña era lo mejor, pero eso solo había dado tiempo a que los enanos fabrican un plan y sin quererlo, dio tiempo al enemigo para asolarlos.

Durante unos minutos tanto el mago —que estaba dentro de la carpa real— como hombre —que solo alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras del Rey Elfo— se quedaron en silencio; el Rey y su hijo se habían marchado de la tienda real en cuanto Thranduil dio su orden.

El peregrino gris comenzó a caminar decidido a fumar de su pipa para bajar su mal humor; apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando se encontró con el rostro ceñudo del cazador de Dragones.

—¡Tu, Bardo! —Dijo el mago profundamente abatido por las órdenes del rey— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —el hombre dudo en que responder— ¿El oro es tan importante para ti? ¿Lo comprarías con la muerte de enanos? —su mirada desesperada no daba tregua al barquero.

—No va llegar a eso —atino a decir con más determinación de la que esperaba—; es una batalla que no pueden ganar —susurro dando por rendidos a los enanos.

—¡Eso no los detendrá! —La afable voz del hobbit resonó en el lugar—. Sí creen que los enanos se rendirán ¡Olvídenlo!, pelearan con todo defendiendo lo suyo.

—¡Bilbo Bolsón! —grito el mago entusiasmado, el saqueador respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

Sin perder tiempo, Gandalf ordeno a un par de elfos que buscaran de inmediato a su rey; ambos elfos miraron curiosos a la extraña criatura y haciendo una reverencia se marcharon a cumplir los deseos del mago.

Esperaron la llegada del Rey en la entrada de la tienda real; el hobbit hablaba animadamente con el mago relatando todo lo que había sucedido desde que los abandonara en los lindes del Bosque Negro. Bardo solo se limitó a escuchar las aventuras del mediano con las mortíferas arañas del reino de los elfos.

Bardo, incluso Gandalf, no fueron capaces de ocultar su cara de asombro al saber que toda la compañía —a excepción del hobbit— fue encerrada en las mazmorras de Thranduil y posteriormente escapada del lugar. Esa información aclaraba muchas cosas, respecto al trato que se tenían ambas razas.

A lo lejos vieron la figura altiva de Thranduil caminando con rapidez; Bilbo no pudo evitar estremecerse por la Azaña que hacía unos minutos decía con orgullo, pero ahora al ver al Rey solo le provocaba escalofríos.

—Si no me equivoco —paso rozando el hombro de Mithrandir y se sentó de inmediato en su silla viendo fijamente al tembloroso mediano—, este es el pequeño que hurto las llaves de mis calabozos en las narices de mis guardias.

—Sí —bajo su mirada avergonzada y estrujando su chaleco con nerviosismo—… una disculpa —atino a decir enfrentando la imperiosa mirada de Thranduil que ante su respuesta solo alzo una ceja.

Sacando coraje de lo más profundo de su pequeño ser, se animó a dar un par de pasos y aclarando su voz dijo con determinación:

—¿Saben? Realmente —decía Bilbo con sus mejores modales de negociador—, las cosas se están poniendo imposibles. Por mi parte estoy cansado de todo el asunto. Desearía estar de vuelta allá en el Oeste, en mi casa, donde la gente es más razonable —la ceja del Rey se volvió a alzar y la risa cantarina del mago se escuchó tímidamente—. Pero tengo cierto interés en este asunto, un catorceavo del total (para ser precisos), de acuerdo con un contrato que por fortuna creo haber conservado. —Sacó de un bolsillo de la vieja chaqueta (que llevaba sobre la malla de mithril) un papel arrugado y plegado: ¡El contrato de la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble!

Los presentes veían curiosos los ademanes del mediano, que no dejaba de sorprenderlos, ¡Un hobbit en armadura élfica!, arropado en parte con una vieja manta; era algo nuevo para ellos

—Una parte de todos los beneficios, recordarlo —continuó—. Lo tengo muy bien en cuenta. Personalmente estoy dispuesto a considerar con atención vuestras proposiciones, y deducir del total lo que sea justo, antes de exponer la mía. Sin embargo, no conocen a Thorin Escudo de Roble tan bien como yo. Les aseguro que está dispuesto a sentarse sobre un montón de oro y morirse de hambre, mientras ustedes estén aquí.

—¡Bien, que se quede! —Dijo Bardo—. Un tonto como él merece morirse de hambre —las palabras habían salido antes de que lo esperaba y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que apoyaba por completo las decisiones de Thranduil.

—Tienes algo de razón —dijo Bilbo sin inmutarse un poco—. Entiendo tu punto de vista. A la vez ya viene el invierno. Pronto habrá nieve, y otras cosas, y el abastecimiento será difícil, aun para los elfos —la mira de Thranduil hizo dudar al hobbit—….creo —repuso de inmediato—... Habrá también otras dificultades. ¿No han oído hablar de Dain y de los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro? —hablo como el tono digno de una gran negociador.

—Sí, hace mucho tiempo —quito importancia al asunto, pues eso lo sabía hacia un par de días atrás informado por sus rastreadores—; ¿pero en qué nos atañe? —preguntó el rey.

—En mucho, me parece. Dain, no lo duden, está ahora a menos de dos días de marcha, y trae consigo por lo menos unos quinientos enanos —todo aquello era un escándalo en la vida calmada de un Bolsón, pero al parecer no lo era para el imperturbable Rey Elfo—, todos rudos, que en buena parte han participado en las encarnizadas batallas entre enanos y trasgos, de las que sin duda habréis oído hablar —quiso leer algo en los ojos de Thranduil, pero no tuvo éxito—. Cuando lleguen, puede que haya dificultades serias.

—¿Por qué nos lo cuentas? ¿Estás traicionando a tus amigos, o nos amenazas? —preguntó Bardo seriamente.

—¡Mi querido Bardo! —Chilló Bilbo— ¡No te apresures! ¡Nunca me había encontrado antes con gente tan suspicaz! —por un momento perdió el control sobre sus nervios, pero aclarando la voz continúo hablando:— Trato simplemente de evitar problemas a todos los implicados. ¡Ahora haré una oferta!

—¡Oigámosla! —exclamaron los otros interesados al saber cuál era la jugada del pequeño hombrecillo.

—¡Aquí está! —puso ante ellos la Piedra del Arca sobre una mesita, y retiró la envoltura.

El propio Rey Elfo, cuyos ojos estaban acostumbrados a cosas bellas y maravillosas, se puso de pie, asombrado. Hasta el mismo Bardo se quedó mirándola maravillado y en silencio. Era como si hubiesen llenado un globo con la luz de la luna, y colgase ante ellos en una red centelleante de estrellas escarchadas.

—El corazón de la montaña —susurro Thranduil lleno de asombro—, la joya del rey— su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de la gema pero sin atreverse a tocarla; solo sus ojos azules llenos de la luz que desprendía tan hermosa joya, eran los únicos que osaban rosarla fervientemente.

—Tiene un valor inmenso —el barquero no salía de su asombro— ¿Cómo es que tú nos la ofreces? —ambos alzaron la mira clavándola sin piedad sobre el hobbit

—Lo tome como la parte que me correspondía —afirmo; Gandalf veía a Bilbo con cariño, en efecto no se había equivocada, ese pequeño ser había cambiado todo.

—¿Porque haces esto? —Bardo, ni siquiera el rey, podían salir de su asombro—. Tu lealtad no está con nosotros —a pesar de todo el barquero estaba profundamente agradecido por el gesto, pero su ceño no deja de ser inquisitivo con el buen Bolsón.

—No lo hago por ustedes —frunció su nariz de forma significativa; Thranduil no lograba comprender lo motivos de tan noble hobbit—. Ya sé que los enanos son muy obstinados —respondió a la pregunta silenciosa de los presentes— y ¡muy tercos!; difíciles, desconfiados, sí; reservados… con los peores modales que se puedan imaginar —vio a Gandalf rememorando aquella tertulia inesperada que tanto había cambiado su vida—. Pero también son valientes, atentos y… leales a morir —una sombra de tristeza cruzo por su mirar—… me encariñe mucho con ellos y si puedo los salvare —hablo con determinación—. Pero Thorin valora esta joya por sobre todo —señalo la joya del rey— a cambio de recuperarla, me paree que les dará lo que les debe; no habrá necesidad de una guerra.

Nuevamente la risa cantarina del mago se escuchó contrastando con el silencio de Thranduil y Bardo. Los dos sentían una profunda admiración por tan valiente ser, pero su valía no solo se estimaba en su valentía, sino también en su honor y aunque pareciera extraño: su lealtad.

—¡Bilbo Bolsón! —dijo el Rey Elfo con mayor asombro, realmente esto cambia las cosas—. Eres más digno de llevar la armadura de los príncipes elfos que muchos que parecían vestirla con más gallardía —hablaba con una profunda sinceridad y por muy extraño que parecerá algo de estima—. Pero me pregunto si Thorin Escudo de Roble lo verá así. En general conozco mejor que tú a los enanos. Te aconsejo que te quedes con nosotros, y aquí serás recibido con todos los honores y agasajado tres veces.

—Muchísimas gracias, no lo pongo en duda —dijo Bilbo con una graciosa reverencia—. Pero no puedo abandonar a mis amigos de este modo, me parece, después de lo que hemos pasado juntos.

Sin mediar otra palabra, el mago dirigiendo a Bilbo por la espalda lo acompaño a la salida y después de regreso a Erebor. Los dos líderes ahora con renovadas esperanzas comenzaron trazar estrategias. Gandalf no los molestaría, dejaría que ambos se arreglaran y por lo que había visto los dos pensaban cosas muy semejantes.

Saco al viejo Toby dispuesto a dar buenas caladas del tabaco de la comarca; camino fuera del círculo de elfos —pues bien sabía que a los primeros nacidos poco les agradaba el tabaco—. Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una de las murallas de la ciudad, con vista a la montaña.

Recargo su peso sobre la sólida roca y dio la primera calada; a unos cuantos metros del Istar, una figura esbelta envuelta en una capa verde obscuro, con la mirada perdida… un anillo de humo azulado se alzó al cielo.

Gandalf observaba a la figura detenidamente, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y ciertamente no le sorprendía encontrárselo ahí; su anuencia en la última reunión —y más importante— dejó en claro al mago que no todo estaba bien.

—¡Que me teman cuantos me conocen! —Exclamo el mago— ¡Un elfo ha pasado inadvertida mi presencia! Ahora se puede decir que realmente soy letal… sigiloso cual ratón ¿Quién ha de verme?

Pero la figura no se movió ni un ápice; era como si ignorara por completo al mago y el estuviera en otro mundo. No fue hasta que la mano arrugada de Mithrandir se posó en su hombro que apenas y se dignó a voltear la mirada.

Pero sus ojos no demostraron nada, ni la menor e insignificante emoción; ver a sus ojos era perderse en un mar, un mar calmo con el sol brillando en lo alto mostrando un rumbo; ahora parecía que el barco naufragaba en un océano inmenso, como si el capitán buscara el mapa pero no queriendo encontrarlo… perdido.

El mago no supo que decir, simplemente dejo de interrogarlo con la mira ¿Qué decirle a un alma que vaga sin motivo?; dio otra profunda calada y dejo que Legolas continuara debatiéndose internamente hasta que se dignara a hablar o que el solo solucionara el problema; ese carácter lo conocía de sobra, lo había heredado de su padre y cuando un elfo de los bosque quería, podía ser más terco que un enano.

Y entonces una idea cruzo su mente… esperaba ver alguna reacción.

—¿Sabes? —Los modales exquisitos del príncipe le obligaron a fijar sus ojos en su acompañante—. Los hobbits son criaturas realmente sorprendentes; hay mucho más de lo que salta a la vista —guardo silencio esperando algún comentario de Legolas, pero jamás llego—. Las cosas parecen tener un feliz término —sonrió mientras pasaba la boquilla de su pipa entre los labios.

Por primera vez desde que se iniciara la conversación, Gandalf noto esa curiosidad tan característica de Thranduilion; ancho su sonrisa viendo los imperceptibles fuegos de la montaña.

—La última orden ha sido revocada —y entonces los ojos del elfo se abrieron grandes.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¡Sino me estas prestando atención, por lo menos disimula tu falta de interés! —exclamo el mago dispuesto a echarle en cara su frialdad del principio.

—Mithrandir, te la has pasado hablando en acertijos —respondió en un tono calmado— ¿Cómo quieres que comprenda lo que dices? —el mago farfullo por lo bajo.

—El mediano puso una carta en la mesa que ha cambiado todo —Legolas continuo sin entender una sola palabra de lo que el mago decía—… Es mejor que vayas con tu padre —poso una mano en su hombro mientras lo veía con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Seguía sin comprender nada y sus ojos lo demostraron; sin embargo con una mirada afable del mago, el príncipe se encamino a buscar a su padre… su padre, vaya; disminuyo el paso considerablemente recordando la discusión que habían tenido.

Era de esperar que el sensible Hoja Verde no aprobaba las últimas palabras de su padre; también era cierto que ninguno de los dos tenían el menor aprecio por aquella raza, pero el príncipe jamás estaría de acuerdo en matar a personas sin posibilidad de defenderse.

Fue una calorosa discusión, en la que padre e hijo se oponían a la opinión del otro; por más que Thranduil trato de explicarle sus motivos a su hijo, este no los comprendía y por fin derrotado Hoja Verde se vio en la obligación de acatar lo que su Rey ordenaba.

— _Haryon_ * Legolas —el joven elfo centro la vista en el soldado que le llamaba—. _Aranya heren entul—hopasse*_

— _Hannon le_ * —el príncipe asintió con la cabeza, pero el soldado no hiso el menor mohín por retirarse—. _Quen adar i pel ó ithil_ *

— _Hîr nîn_ —el soldado seguía insistiendo—, _ea horme i entul*_

La mirada serena del príncipe desapareció y sin decir otra palabra siguió al guardia. El trayecto fue silencioso; a escasos metros de la tienda de la familia real, el soldado se detuvo y dejo que su príncipe continuara su camino solo.

La gran carpa élfica estaba completamente cerrada, solo se podía adivinar donde era la entrada por los guardias que estaban custodiándola. Con una mirada ambos centinelas le dieron paso al príncipe haciendo una inclinación.

—¿Qué te ha hecho demorarte tanto tiempo? —cuestiono el Rey de espaldas a Legolas en cuanto este había cerrado la cortina.

Silencio. Solo el ir y venir de los guardias fuera de la tienda era lo único que se podía escuchar; Thranduil se giró para ver a su hijo, pero su mirada ya no era fría o imponente, ahora transmitía cierta calidez y una esperanza que Legolas no había visto en siglos.

No falto mucho para que la curiosidad del único hijo del Rey lo venciera y comenzar él con la conversación. El Rey de inmediato y a su muy particular forma de pedir disculpas comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido con el mediano y el cómo su estrategia de combate fue transformada.

El príncipe en todo ese tiempo solo escuchaba atento y con gran asombro; ¿Quién lo diría? un hobbit salvo la vida de cientos de personas, eran esa pequeñas acciones las que sin que nadie las tomara en cuenta, mantenían el mal a raya.

Mientras más lo pensaba no dejaba de sorprenderse de la gran valía de ese pequeño, no deja de hacer proezas imposibles de cumplir, pues no cualquiera puede presumir de haber pasado inadvertido ante la mira y oído de más de dos elfos.

Un pequeño que había cambiado el rumbo de la historia, un mediano que había hecho lo que él no fue capaz: hacer que su padre cambiara de parecer. Eso sin duda sería una de sus más grandes hazañas.

—Mañana ambos ejércitos se posicionaran a los pies de la montaña y no nos iremos hasta recibir el intercambio —explicaba por último el rey—. Después no iremos de estas tierras.

—Acomodare a los arqueros…

—¡No! —Corto de inmediato a Legolas amenazándolo con sus pupilas azules—. No permitiré que estés entre las líneas del ejército.

—Me enviaste como heraldo la primera vez —intento razonar con su padre— no veo la diferencia si solo parlamentaran.

—Legolas he dicho que no estarás entre los soldados —el príncipe le sostuvo la mira a su padre—. Es una orden —mando imponente, el joven elfo solo pudo hacer una inclinación de cabeza y enfurecido salió del lugar.

Thranduil solo se dejó caer sobre su silla; nadie lo creería, nadie se atrevería tan solo a imaginar que en aquel momento el Rey estaba profundamente triste. Nunca antes en su larga vida se había arrepentido tanto del tono de sus palabras, pero era necesario.

A sus ojos Legolas no era más que un niño, su _ion_ *, el ultimo pedazo de su alma; su escaza sonrisa; la estrella más pura del firmamento, el sol de sus mañanas y la luna de sus noches… era su hojita y por nada del mundo permitiría que esa hoja se desprendiera del árbol para caer al frio suelo.

Su pequeño…


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Alrededor de mediodía, los estandartes del Bosque y el Lago se levantaron de nuevo. La gloria de los elfos se volvió a alzar aquel día, filias y filas de elfos perfectamente armados y alineados, con los yelmos en alto y las lanzas a sus costados; con las miradas mortalmente frías.

Los escuadrones comenzaron a abrir paso a dos caballos, admirados, los enanos vieron que no eran otros que Bardo y el Rey Elfo; ambos montando con gallardía, Bardo sobre un formidable equino blanco y Thranduil sobre su imponente ciervo.

Una rauda flecha choco contra la firme piedra de la escalinata rozando los pies del ciervo, apenas el Thranduil y Bardo quedaron completamente expuestos. Con su porte característico Thranduil simplemente le sostuvo la mirada.

—¡Voy a poner la siguiente entre tus ojos! —amenazo Thorin un tensando el arco.

La compañía de Thorin pronto comienza a vitorear el que su Rey dejara sin palabras a orgullo hijo de Oropher. Con un movimiento tan rápido que los ojos humanos jamás alcanzarían a seguir, Thranduil indico a sus centenares de arqueros que apuntaran a la montaña.

Esta vez es Thranduil quien observa con mofa como todos aquello sucios enanos esconden la cabeza tras la muralla… menos uno que continua amenazándolo sin inmutarse un poco ante la inminente muerte; con otro mohín del Rey Elfo, los arqueros regresaron sus flechas al carcaj.

—Venimos a decirte: el pago de tu deuda ha sido ofrecido —comenzó a decir Thranduil despreocupado y con cierta sorna en la mirada— y aceptado —soltó sus palabras haciendo que sobre ella callera todo el peso de la "humillación" que había sufrido a manos del Rey Bajo la Montaña.

—¿Cual pago? —tal como lo esperaba Thranduil, rápidamente Thorin se vio confundido y desesperado— yo no les di nada, ¡No tiene nada!

—Tenemos esto —Bardo saco de su chaqueta sin el menor cuidado la Piedra del Arca, la luz brotó de la mano del barquero, brillante y blanca en la mañana.

Thorin se quedó entonces mudo de asombro y confusión. Nadie dijo nada por largo rato.

—Tienen la Piedra del Arca —el susurro de Kili rompió el silencio— ¡ladrones! —grito con cólera— ¿Cómo es que tienen la reliquia de nuestra gente, ladrones? ¡Esa piedra le pertenece al rey!

Luego Thorin habló, con una voz ronca de cólera. —Esa piedra fue de mi padre y es mía —dijo haciendo eco de las palabras de su sobrino—. ¿Por qué habría de comprar lo que me pertenece? —Sin embargo, el asombro lo venció a fin y añadió: —Pero ¿cómo habéis obtenido la reliquia de mi casa, si es necesario hacer esa pregunta a unos ladrones?

—No somos ladrones —respondió Bardo— Lo tuyo te lo devolveremos a cambio de lo nuestro.

—Nos creen unos ingenuos —susurro a su compañía y luego girándose de nuevo a los impostores añadió—: es un señuelo, ¡Una mentira sucia! La piedra del arca esta en esta montaña ¡es un truco! —gritó Thorin cada vez más furioso.

—No es un truco —chilló Bilbo, que espiaba desde el parapeto, ahora con un horrible pavor—. La piedra es real… yo… les di la piedra —confeso tímidamente.

—Tú —la tristeza y decepción en la mirada de Thorin fue genuina, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su estimado Bilbo…

—La considere mi parte del tesoro —continuo diciendo armándose de valor.

—Te atreviste a robarme —continuaba escéptico, pero poco a poco la furia comenzó a suplir su decepción.

—A robarte, no —consiguió reunir toda su entereza—. No, talvez me llamen saqueador pero me considero honesto, estoy dispuesto a ceder lo que me corresponde…

—¿Ceder lo que te corresponde? —pronuncio pausado—… lo que te corresponde, a ti no te corresponde mi propiedad miserable ¡rata!

—Tenía la intención de dártela —enfrento los azules ojos de Thorin— muchas veces lo quise hacer pero…

—¿Pero que, ladrón?

—Ya eres distinto, Thorin. El enano que fue a bolsón Cerrado jamás habría faltado a su palabra —comenzó a reclamarle sin el menor temor—, no habría dudado de la lealtad de su gente.

—No te atrevas a hablarme de lealtad —se giró dándole la espalda—. Arrójenlo desde la muralla —ordeno a su gente, pero ninguno movió un solo dedo contra Bilbo—… ¿que no me oyen?… lo hare yo mismo —lo tomo con sus dos manos estrangulando su cuello contra la fría roca—… ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito el mago que te metió en esta compañía! ¡Que la barba se le marchite!

—¡Quieto! ¡Tú deseo se ha cumplido! —dijo una voz de trueno saliendo de entre las filias de los elfos—. Si no te gusta mi saqueador, por favor no lo lastimes, regrésamelo nada más —la furia de Thorin se transportó a otra persona, soltando en el acto al señor Bolsón—. No pareces una figura muy esplendida como Rey bajo la montaña, ¿O si Thorin hijo de Thrain?

—Nunca más hare tratos con magos o ¡Ratas traicioneras! —clavo su mira en el media que descendía premurosamente por el parapeto.

—¿Abra negociación? —insistió Bardo—. ¿La piedra del arca por lo que se nos prometió? —aun se podía leer la esperanza en los ojos pardos de aquel hombre— Contestanos ahora, ¿escoges la paz o la guerra? —la vista del Rey enano se perdió por un instante en el este y con la llegada de un zarzal encaro al insistente hombre.

—Escogeré la guerra.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se escucharon los vozarrones de los enanos y su estruendoso caminar de guerra; rápidamente los elfos se reordenaron hacia el este al igual que los hombres, Thranduil y Bardo juntos al frente del ejército.

Una figura regordeta montada sobre un vigoroso carnero se adelantó al ejército enano y con voz potente dijo:

—Buenos días ¿cómo están todos? —no podía discernirse amenaza alguna—… tengo una pequeña proposición si no les molesta darme unos momentos de su tiempo… quisieran considerar ¡Largarse de una vez!… ¡Todos ustedes! ¡En este ínstate!

—No se retiren —ordeno Bardo; las palabras de Dain pie de Hierro, habían logrado amedrentar los corazones de los hombres que habían retrocedió unos pasos.

Muy por el contrario los elfos permanecían imperturbables, acostumbrados a como estaban a usar la espada en su defensa.

—¡Tontos! —rió Bardo a un tono justo para que solo Thranduil lo escuchara—. ¡Acercarse así bajo el brazo de la Montaña! No entienden de guerra a campo abierto, aunque sepan guerrear en las minas. Muchos de nuestros arqueros y lanceros aguardan ahora escondidos entre las rocas del flanco derecho. Las mallas de los enanos pueden ser buenas, pero se las pondrá a prueba muy pronto. ¡Caigamos sobre ellos desde los flancos antes de que descansen!

Pero el Rey Elfo dijo: —Mucho esperaré antes de pelear por un botín de oro. Los enanos no pueden pasar si no se lo permitimos—sentencio frio—, o hacer algo que no lleguemos a advertir. Esperaremos a ver si la reconciliación es posible. Nuestra ventaja en número bastará, si al fin hemos de librar un desgraciado combate.

Pero estas estimaciones no tenían en cuenta a los enanos. Saber que la Piedra del Arca estaba en manos de los sitiadores, les inflamaba los corazones; sospecharon además que Bardo y sus amigos titubeaban, y no se equivocaban.

—Calma señor Dain —salió Mithrandir con el único propósito de lograr un poco de paz.

—Gandalf el gris —susurro pie de Hierro; el mencionado inclino la cabeza en reverencia—. Dile a esta turba que se largue o ¡Voy a regar esta tierra con su sangre! —exclamo enfurecido.

—No hay necesidad de una guerra entre enanos, hombres y elfos —había ganado la atención de señor de las colinas de Hierro—. Una legión de orcos marcha en la montaña, ¡Retira a tus hombres ya…!

—No me voy a retirar —dijo con irritación—, nunca frente a un elfo —centro su mira en el rey—. ¡No será frente a ese maldito espíritu del Bosque!, él no desea más que el mal para mi pueblo —continúo señalándolo con su mortífero mazo—. Si él decide hacernos frente a mí y a mi gente —Thranduil solo sonrió con altanería y su peculiar arrogancia— ¡Le abriré su preciosa cabeza! A ver si aún sonríe como ahora.

—Así como Thorin, él está loco —no iba a dejar impune la impertinencia del enano, sin embargo sus palabras no eran de provocación, como lamentablemente se mal entendió por todos los presentes.

—Lo oyeron todos —giro su montura y con el mazo dio una orden a sus capitanes—¡A luchar! Vamos a darle a eso malditos una buena golpiza.

De pronto, los enanos se desplegaron con gritos de guerra. Los enanos abrieron filas y un centenar de jinetes montados en carneros salió al ataque. La batalla iba a comenzar.

A pesar de los intentos de Bardo y Thranduil por mantener la paz, ante el ataque de los enanos se vieron en la obligación de responder. Los arcos élficos chasquearon y las flechas silbaron, una lluvia de flechas daría buena cuanta del ejército enano… la ballestas de los hijos de Durin fueron disparadas en defensa de los suyos con un artilugio nunca antes visto, deshaciéndose de cientos de flechas como si de hojas de viento se tratara, chocando sin piedad contra las primeras filas de los elfos.

Por primera vez en milenios el rostro de Thranduil se contorsiono al escuchar los gritos de dolor de sus súbditos, sin meditarlo un poco ordeno una nueva oleada de flechas y para su mayor dolor fue respondida de igual forma, matado instantáneamente a decenas de elfos.

Ante sus ojos como si de una pesadilla se tratara, vio cómo su gente cambiaba rápidamente de posición clocando los escudos en defensa contra una desgraciada ola de carneros. Los escudos resistieron, pero los animales saltaron y sin contemplación arrasaron contra el primer elfo que encontraban quebrando los huesos de sus piernas y brazos, aplastando los yelmos y las cotas de malla…

¡Pero todavía más pronto, una sombra creció con terrible rapidez! Una nube negra cubrió el cielo. El trueno invernal rodó en un viento huracanado, rugió y retumbó en la Montana y relampagueó en la cima. Y por debajo del trueno se pudo ver otra oscuridad, que se adelantaba en un torbellino, pero esta oscuridad no llegó con el viento; llegó desde el Norte, como una inmensa nube de pájaros, tan densa que no había luz entre las alas.

Los murciélagos se cernían sobre el ejército como una nube de langostas. La tierra retumbo y como una exhalación salió un gusano come—tierra, tras él centenares de trasgos armados. El valle se pintó de negro y gris, no se podía distinguir nada entre la marea negra de los orcos; así fue como Legolas observo con la cara deformada desde la parte más alta de Dale la llegada del enemigo.

La pela entre los enanos, hombre y elfos cesó; con gran rapidez los hijos de Durin se reagruparon con gran valor dando frente al enemigo, por todo el valle se escuchó la ronca voz de Dain dando ánimos a los suyos para no perecer ante la interminable masa de orcos…

Pero los elfos; los elfos permanecieron inmóviles observando como la especie orca descendía de la colina en contra de los enanos. Thranduil permaneció impasible y aun contorsionado por el cambio radical de sus planes, había perdido a decenas de los suyos y no se permitiría perder a más elfos, no lo haría.

Sí los enanos no eran capaces de defender sus tierras sería su problema, el no sacrificaría la vida de los suyos por una raza que solo le había traído problemas; no dejaría que la gloria de los elfos decayera ese día… no dejaría que se derramara sangre carmesí ante sus ojos. Por su pequeño, por él no iría a la guerra que tenía frente a sus ojos…

—¡Thranduil! —el mago lo saco de sus pensamientos dirigiéndole una mirada ceñuda— es una locura ¡Para! —rogo el Istar.

¿Qué hacer?; dirigió sus claros ojos a la hueste negra, sí los enanos fallaban —que así sería, puesto que los orcos los superaban gravemente en número— esa escorias llegarían a Dale… a Legolas.

De entre los enanos saltaron dos filas de espadachines elfos, dando el primer ataque a la infantería orca. Tal como se narra en las viejas canciones, los primeros nacidos se movían con gracia y el filo de sus aceros cortaba al viento; las magníficas lanzas de los enanos dieron buena cuenta de la primera línea enemiga y pronto sus hachas mellaron los yelmos enemigos.

Así empezó una batalla que nadie había esperado; la llamaron la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y fue terrible. De una parte luchaban los trasgos y los lobos salvajes, y por la otra, los Elfos, los Hombres y los Enanos. Así fue como ocurrió. Desde que el Gran Trasgo de las Montañas Nubladas había caído, los trasgos odiaban más que nunca a los enanos. Habían mandado mensajeros de acá para allá entre las ciudades, colonias y plazas fuertes, pues habían decidido conquistar el dominio del Norte. Se habían informado en secreto, y prepararon y forjaron armas en todos los escondrijos de las montañas. Luego se pusieron en marcha, y se reunieron en valles y colinas, yendo siempre por túneles o en la oscuridad, hasta llegar a las cercanías de la gran Montaña Gundabad del Norte, donde tenían la capital. Allí juntaron un inmenso ejército, preparado para caer en tiempo tormentoso sobre los ejércitos desprevenidos del Sur. Estaban enterados de la muerte de Smaug y el júbilo les encendía el ánimo; y noche tras noche se apresuraron entre las montañas, y así llegaron al fin desde el norte casi pisándole los talones a Dain. Ni siquiera los cuervos supieron que llegaban, hasta que los vieron aparecer en las tierras abruptas, entre la Montaña Solitaria y las colinas. Cuánto sabía Gandalf, no se puede decir; pero está claro que no había esperado ese asalto repentino.

Este fue el plan que preparó junto con el Rey Elfo y Bardo; y con Dain, pues el señor enano ya se les había unido: los trasgos eran enemigos de todos, y cualquier otra disputa fue en seguida olvidada. No tenían más esperanza que la de atraer a los trasgos al valle entre los brazos de la Montaña; y ampararse en las grandes estribaciones del sur y el este. Aun de este modo correrían peligro, si los trasgos alcanzaban a invadir la Montaña, atacándolos entonces desde atrás y arriba; pero no había tiempo para preparar otros planes o para pedir alguna ayuda.

Los elfos fueron los primeros en cargar. Tenían por los trasgos un odio amargo y frío. Las lanzas y espadas brillaban en la oscura mañana con un helado reflejo, tan mortal era la rabia de las manos que las esgrimían. Tan pronto como la horda de los enemigos aumentó en el valle, les lanzaron una lluvia de flechas, y todas resplandecían como azuzadas por el fuego. Detrás de las flechas, un millar de lanceros bajó de un salto y embistió. Los chillidos eran ensordecedores. Las rocas se tiñeron de negro con la sangre de los trasgos.

Las hachas tampoco estuvieron ociosas, la fuerza del linaje de Durin era incomparable y su resistencia digna de admiración; las cabezas de los enemigos arrancadas de un tajo por el mortal filo enano. El señor de las colinas de Hierro, invencible a los ojos de su gente, matando en segundos a cuanto orco o trasgo se encontrara enfrente.

Con los ejércitos dispersos apenas podía distinguirse algún escuadrón; Thranduil buscaba por todos los medios reagrupar a sus súbditos, pero todo era en vano, por cada cabeza enemiga que caía otras dos la remplazaban. Con una furia que hacía tiempo no experimentaba espoleo los costados de su ciervo y pronto se encontró participando en la batalla dejando atrás a su propia escolta de seguridad.

El fiel amigo del Rey Elfo clavaba sin piedad su cornamenta en el estómago de los trasgos al tiempo de que con sus patas molía los cuerpos de los enemigos; entre salto y salto Thranduil se las arreglaba perfectamente para combatir con sus adversarios. Con gran agilidad Oropherion soltó las riendas sosteniéndose únicamente con la fuerza de sus piernas.

Agacho la cabeza ente la amenaza de una flecha recargando su espalda en el lomo de su inigualable montura; su espada resplandecía como estrella y nadie era capaz de poder seguirla; los orcos solo alcanzaban a sentir un frio acero atravesándolos para después caer sin conocimiento.

Pronto varios elfos comenzaron a acercarse a su rey; Thranduil quien ya se había desecho de la escoria que pululaba el lugar dejo descansar a su montura y dejo que los elfos le informaran la situación del combate… vio sus ojos y pronto el calor le abandono del cuerpo, no fue necesario que pronunciaran una palabra para saber que…

De súbito se oyó un clamor, y desde la Puerta llamó una campana.

¡Habían olvidado a Thorin! Parte del muro, movido por palancas, se desplomó hacia afuera cayendo con estrépito en la laguna. El Rey bajo la Montaña apareció en el umbral, y sus compañeros lo siguieron. Las capas y capuchones habían desaparecido; llevaban brillantes armaduras y una luz roja les brillaba en los ojos. El gran enano centelleaba en la oscuridad como oro en un fuego mortecino.

…No espero más y raudo como el viento cabalgo rumbo a Dale ordenando a todos sus súbditos que se replegaran en la ciudad; no había juramento que lo atara a esas tierras, ahora su Rey estaba ahí para defenderlos.

Gobernado por la preocupación y desesperado como nunca, atravesó veloz cual viento el puente de la ciudad, sin importarle lo más mínimo si delante de él había más de una decena de orcos y ningún aliado al alcance. El ciervo levanto en su cornamenta a seis escorias y su amo en un suspiro los degolló a todos antes de atravesar el arco de la destruida ciudad.

Lamentablemente no se le puede adjudicar otra hazaña a tan fiel compañero de batalla; no paso un segundo después de que atravesaran la puerta, cuando ya tenía clavado en su pecho diversas fechas envenenadas ocasionándole una muerte casi instantánea… se desplomo lanzando a su jinete por los aires.

Thranduil salto del ciervo un poco antes de que se desplomara y dando un par de piruetas en el suelo termino recargado en una de sus rodillas y con la espada clavada en la fría roca, sin ningún rasguño.

Pronto los orcos comenzaron a rodear al Rey Elfo para darle muerte; sin embargo no se percataron de la rapidez con la cual desenfundo una espada más corta al tiempo que se ponía de pie, cortó en el acto al menos dos cabezas.

Sus pies giraron en una hermosa danza, sus brazos se movían gráciles y su capa roja ondeaba al viento mientras terminaba con sus enemigos. Apenas sus pies tocaban el suelo; ver al Rey era pendenciar la más bella y mortífera danza… en su vida el príncipe había observado el cómo su padre ejecutaba las espadas; con una flecha dio fin a la última criatura que se acercaba por el flanco derecho de su _ada_ *.

Con los ojos desorbitados el Rey se giró y vio de inmediato a su hijo escondido bajo la sombra de un pilar; no perdió tiempo y de inmediato se acercó a Legolas temiendo que todo eso fuera una ilusión de su cerebro. Juntaron sus frentes.

—Te dije que te quedaras en el campamento —pronuncio pausado, no sabía si estaba asustado o furioso por encontrárselo en ese lugar.

—Fue invadido —explico rápidamente.

—¿Y tú escolta? —se separó de su vástago para verlo fríamente, pero Legolas le esquivo la mirada.

—Fue… asesinada mientras yo escapaba —confeso con mucho pesar.

Normalmente Thranduil lo reñiría, pero no era el lugar ni las circunstancias, su hijo había sobrevivido y eso era lo que importaba; aunque sospechaba que Legolas había presenciado la muerte de los soldados.

—No te alejes —ordeno recordando en el peligro que se encontraban.

Ahora solo le quedaba asegurar la vida de su hijo con la suya propia; se alejaría todo lo posible de la batalla y en la primera oportunidad mandaría a su hijo de vuelta a casa, como debió ser desde un primer momento.

Tan solo habían avanzado un par de metros cuando un nuevo escuadrón los ataco; de inmediato las espadas del Rey comenzaron a desmembrar cuerpos, mientras que el arco de Legolas comenzó a cantar.

Pronto las flechas se hicieron insuficientes y los orcos no parecían tener fin. Ahí en la entra de Dale, justo frente al puente se presenció un desigual combate en el cual, padre e hijo sacaban a relucir el filo de sus espadas. A pesar de que el fuerte del príncipe no eran los cuchillos gemelos, hasta el propio Thranduil tenía que admitir que no era ningún ser indefenso.

La maestría con la cual sincronizaba sus movimientos, era simplemente perfecta; la fuerza de su estoque y la velocidad de sus manos dejaron al Rey impactado… pero entonces vio el punto débil de su pequeño, era demasiado noble como para soportar el combate un segundo más, y lo veía en sus ojos, su espíritu se comenzaba a marchitar y su alegría corría el riesgo de extinguirse.

Nunca en todos sus largos años, Legolas, se vio rodeado de tanta sangre y odio; al matar a cada orco recordaba como un trol había aplastado bajo sus pesados pies a uno de los suyos; con cada envestida veía frente a él la sangre saliendo de la boca de Anardil; y con cada muerte se llenaba más y más de odio. Odio a sí mismo por no provocar que siete elfos murieran protegiéndolo, odio hacia esa especia que machaba Aman… un odio que no podía apaciguar y que lentamente lo consumía.

Vio a su alrededor y observo con terror de todo lo que era capaz de hacer en escasos minutos; ya era un asesino. Aunque eran cadáveres enemigos, vio lo letal que podía llegar a ser, ¿Quién podría asegurarle que no mataría a un humano con tanta facilidad y sin remordimiento?

Era un niño en medio de una guerra; y así lo veía Thranduil desde lo lejos, el combate lo habían alejado lentamente de su hijo, quedando separados por varios metros… una nueva ola negra inundo el lugar.

Sus oídos solo captaron el grito de Legolas…


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

La nieve apenas delataba su elegante caminar; el susurro del viento le traía a sus oídos el grito desesperado de almas inocentes y el aire impregnado de muerte se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

Su grácil caminata término frente a las ruinas de una plaza; su mano temblando sobre la empuñadura de aquel mortal acero y sin poder evitarlo su rostro se desfiguro demostrando la tristeza, impotencia, rabia y pesar que sentía su desdichada alma.

Observando con terror las consecuencias de sus actos; él había sido el verdugo de su propia gente, elfos llenos de alegría que tenían la certeza de una vida eterna dentro del Bosque Negro. Sus ojos incapaces de continuar observando aquella masacre, lo obligaron a bajar la mira apesadumbrado solo para ver frente a sus pies un pequeño riachuelo carmesí; ese rojo tan claro y radiante… tan destino a la sangre de los hombres.

Sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras luchaba por no dejar escapar una sola lagrima; sus perfectos labios fruncidos ligeramente y la piel tan pálida recubierta con la sangre del enemigo; su armadura resplandeciendo bajo los tenues rayos del sol que se colaban entre las nubes y su gallarda figura careciendo del valor para continuar con lo que comenzó…

¿Pero cómo inicio todo?, ni él mismo lo sabía. Parecía tan lejano ahora cualquier recuerdo… una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos, invadido por una tristeza que hacia siglos lo habían hundido en la desdicha y desesperación por la pérdida de su estrella; esa tristeza tan conocida y odiada… frente a sus ojos la figura de su hijo arrastrado por la masa negra mientras le extendía una mano en busca de su ayuda.

En sus oídos aun retumbaba el grito de terror de su único hijo. Más gotas cristalinas descendían por sus mejillas dejando un rastro de dolor en su semblante; sus grandes habilidades de poco le sirvieron, no fue capaz de proteger a su pequeño y en contra de su voluntad fue alejado del campo de batalla, arrastrado por sus súbditos hacia el interior de Dale en busca de su seguridad.

No oculto su dolor, ya no lo ocultaría más; se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente incapaz de seguir manteniendo su espíritu en pie, sin Legolas la vida ya no le serviría para nada.

Hacía más de media hora que un grupo de elfos habían acudido en su rescate, nadie había regresado. Una mano se posó en su hombro y buscando noticias en los grises ojos de Orel no encontró ninguna. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y una última lágrima se escapó de sus pupilas.

Se puso de pie con determinación y le ordeno que reuniera a su tropa de inmediato; el capitán hizo sonar su cuerno y pronto todos los elfos que estaban cercanos se alistaron frente a su rey. Ninguna orden se pronunció, los ojos inyectados en ira de Thranduil eran más que suficientes para saber que él mismo ira a rescatar a su hijo.

Más cuernos élficos se hicieron sonar y con la mayor premura que pudieron muchos de los elfos ya estaban formando escuadrones, a todos ellos se les dio la estricta orden de prepararse para la partida y de atacar solo en su defensa.

Una pequeña tropa comenzó a seguir a su Rey mientras el resto se encargaba de la retirada. Solo un orco tuvo la osadía de interponerse en el camino de Thranduil y termino muerto en cuestión de segundos sin siquiera merecer que el elfo detuviera su andar un solo instante.

Incluso Gandalf intento interponerse, pero no logro más que una indescifrable mira por parte del Rey Elfo. La vida de Thranduil tenía ahora un único propósito: rescatar a su hijo o vengarlo hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin aliento.

Raudo cual viento huracanado avanzaba Thranduil con determinación hacia la Colina del Cuervo. En cuanto el escuadrón llego a la torre de vigilancia se replegaron de inmediato y comenzaron a exterminar a todas las escorias que se encontraban.

Únicamente dos guardias acompañaron al Rey en su ascenso por la colina. El rey, ¿acaso lo era? No, en esos momentos la corona fue olvidada, solo era un padre desesperado que buscaba a su hijo…

No se percató en que momento su escolta se disipo dejándolo completamente solo en ese interminable pasillo de roca al desnudo. Hasta su ligero caminar retumbaba en las paredes, el viento susurraba las masacres que presencio, las imágenes de la muerte parecían saltar de las rocas… se giró clavando su acero en el estómago de un trasgo, lentamente y con odio en la sangre fue sacando su espada mientras veía como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la boca de la criatura.

Continúo con la espada en alto tomándola con mayor fuerza de la empuñadura y comenzó a avanzar pausadamente; sus pasos los guiaron a lo que algún día fue un mirador, sus ojos se desviaron al suelo encontrando con dolor marcas de que sangre fue derramada en ese lugar.

Solo tuvo que salir un par de centímetros del túnel, para ver recargado en la lejanía el inconfundible cuerpo de un elfo agonizando; la dificultad al respirar se mostraba en su incesante subir y bajar de sus pulmones, los ojos cerrados, esos finos labios morados por el frio y la falta de sangre, su rostro… ¡Por los Valar! Su rostro blanco, sin esas mejillas rosadas llenas de vida, con la ceja partida, los pómulos morados y los profundos cortes de sus mejillas…

No había vida en ese cuerpo de huesos rotos, con ropas rasgadas y empapadas en su propia sangre… ese no podía ser su hijo, su Legolas; no, no podía ser su Hojita, el pequeño que corría a sus brazos al verlo de lejos; el niño que jugueteaba con las mariposas y cantaba sobre la copa de los árboles; quien con una sonrisa iluminaba sus días; ese pequeño ser que le enseño a volver a amar…

Ese no podía ser Legolas… incluso ahora tirado en la fría roca, inconsciente, tenía su mano extendida en su dirección buscando su ayuda…

Los ruidosos pasos lo alertaron, son importarle nada blandió su espada contra el primero que se cruzó en su camino; preso del dolor no fue capaz de saber por cuantos repugnantes seres se vio rodeado. Solo el filo de su espada buscando a cada segundo una nueva víctima.

Clavo su cuchillo en el ojo de un orco, fue tan profundo la envestida que murió instantáneamente al ser perforado en el cerebro, al tiempo que con su espada abría el estómago de otro ser. Si lo golpearon o lo hirieron Thranduil jamás lo sintió, continuo con su pela sin demostrar fatiga.

—Ya no lo salvaras —se escuchó la desagradable voz del capitán de los orcos mientras veía de lejos como luchaba el Rey Elfo—. Ya es tarde, tu mundo arderá…

Pero Thranduil no era capaz de escuchar una sola palabra; continúo dando estoques con los ojos inyectados en ira y casi sin darse cuenta solo quedaban dos orcos. Lanzo su cuchillo dando en la frente del primer orco clavándolo contra la pared.

Desafiante se giró al capitán y este relamiéndose los labios, deseoso de probar la sangre del Rey se lanzó contra este. El choque de metales fue estridente, pero el orco no tenía punto de comparación contra un Thranduil loco de dolor; sin mayor problema desarmo a la escoria quien retrocedió unos pasos al toparse con las dagas azulinas del Rey de los Silvanos.

—¿Disfrutaras matarme? —ya sabía que moriría, pero aún era capaz de dar un fuerte golpe al inquebrantable elfo— ¿Disfrutaras ver mi sangre correr, como yo cuando bebí la de tu hijo? Tenía un sabor muy dulce, debiste ver como se retorcía en mis manos suplicando cle…

Se escuchó un golpe sordo; la cabeza rodo y el cuerpo callo de rodillas mientras la sangre salía disparada de su cuello al ritmo de los últimos latidos de su putrefacto corazón.

El ruido del metal chocando contra el suelo, seguido de los pasos apresurados de Thranduil fue lo siguiente que se escuchó. Sin pensarlo se arrodillo frente a su hijo y con cuidado lo acomodo en su regazo… la sangre que emano de la boca del elfo tras toser fue una clara señal de que el calor de los Eldar lo abandonaba.

—Legolas —su voz apenas audible y ronca por las lágrimas, fue el más doloroso susurrar que algún elfo pronunciara nunca—. Legolas —volvió a repetir.

Con afán comenzó a limpiar delicadamente la mejilla de su pequeño; limpio sus cabellos con cuidado, como tantas veces hizo cuando se caía su hojita y raspaba sus rodillas. Las lágrimas del Gran Rey comenzaron a bañar la pálida piel del elfo.

— _Olass nîn*_ —besó los nudillos de su hijo con fervor—, _cuivië selde nîn_ *… mira, el sol se está poniendo —su voz se rompió—; tenemos que regresar a casa, la nieve ya comienza a cubrir la copa de los árboles y pronto el lago se congelara…

— _Ada*_ —fue casi un susurro—, la… lamen…

La mano del príncipe cayó al suelo.

Silencio…


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

 _Un fuerte graznido se escuchó desde los cielos y decenas de Águilas descendieren de entre las nubes trayendo los rayos del sol. Fueron ellas quienes desalojaron de las laderas de la montaña a los trasgos que chillaban desconcertados, arrojándolos a los precipicios, o empujándolos hacia los enemigos de abajo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hubiesen liberado la Montaña Solitaria, y los elfos y hombres de ambos lados del valle pudieron por fin bajar a ayudar en el combate._

 _Pero aun incluyendo a las Águilas, los trasgos los superaban en número. En aquella última hora el propio Beorn había aparecido; nadie sabía cómo o de dónde. Llegó solo, en forma de oso; y con la cólera parecía ahora más grande de talla, casi un gigante._

 _El rugir de la voz de Beorn era como tambores y cañones; y se abría paso echando a los lados lobos y trasgos como si fueran pajas y plumas. Cayó sobre la retaguardia, y como un trueno irrumpió en el círculo. Los enanos se mantenían firmes en una colina baja y redonda. Entonces Beorn se agachó y recogió a Thorin, que había caído atravesado por las lanzas, y lo llevó fuera del combate._

 _Retornó en seguida, con una cólera redoblada, de modo que nada podía contenerlo y ningún arma parecía hacerle mella. Dispersó la guardia, arrojó al propio Azog al suelo, y lo aplastó. Entonces el desaliento cundió entre los orcos, que se dispersaron en todas direcciones. Pero esta nueva esperanza alentó a los otros, que los persiguieron de cerca, y evitaron que la mayoría buscara cómo escapar. Empujaron a muchos hacia el Río Rápido, y así huyesen al sur o al oeste, fueron acosados en los pantanos próximos al Río del Bosque; y allí pereció la mayor parte de los últimos fugitivos, y quienes se acercaron a los dominios de los Elfos del Bosque fueron ultimados, o atraídos para que murieran en la oscuridad impenetrable del Bosque Negro. Las canciones relatan que en aquel día perecieron tres cuartas partes de los trasgos guerreros del Norte, y las montañas tuvieron paz durante muchos años._

 _La victoria era segura ya antes de la caída de la noche, pero la persecución continuo aun a la mañana siguiente; y en el valle no quedaban muchos, excepto los heridos más graves._

 _Esa mañana las trompetas resonaron por toda la Montaña Solitaria y Dain fue coronado con oro "Rey bajo la Montaña", jurando eterna amistad con las águilas, antes de que estas retornaran a sus nidos._

 _Enterraron a Thorin muy hondo bajo la Montaña, y Bardo le puso la Piedra del Arca sobre el pecho. Sobre la tumba de Thorin, el Rey Elfo puso luego a Orcrist, la espada élfica que le habían arrebatado al enano cuando lo apresaron. Se dice en las canciones que brilla en la oscuridad, cada vez que se aproxima un enemigo, y la fortaleza de los enanos no puede ser tomada por sorpresa._

 _De los doce compañeros de Thorin, quedaban diez. Fíli y Kili fallecieron defendiendo con el cuerpo y escudos a su tío, muriendo con honor a su lado. No hubo, desde luego, ninguna discusión sobre la división del tesoro en tantas partes como había sido planeado, para Balin y Dwalin, y Dori y Nori y Ori, y Óin y Glóin, y Bifur y Bofur y Bombur, o para Bilbo._

 _Allí Dain hijo de Nain vivió desde entonces y se convirtió en Rey bajo la Montaña; y con el tiempo muchos otros enanos vinieron a reunirse alrededor del trono, en los antiguos salones. El reto de la compañía de "Escudo de Roble", permanecieron con Dain, que administró el tesoro con justicia; dando una catorceava parte —a cambio de la Piedra del arca— a los hombres del Lago._

 _Aun una catorceava parte era una riqueza excesiva, más grande que la de muchos reyes mortales. De aquel tesoro. Bardo envió gran cantidad de oro para la reconstrucción del Esgaroth; y recompensó con largueza a seguidores y amigos. Al Rey de los Elfos le dio las Gemas de Lasgalen, las joyas que él más amaba, y que Dain le había devuelto._

 _Y al buen Bilbo, aunque mucho le insistió Bardo para que escogiera cualquier cosa del tesoro; el señor Bolsón rechazo la oferta, argumentando que semejante riqueza era absurda en un hobbit. Pero ante las insistencias del hombre, solo tomo al final dos pequeños cofres: uno repleto de plata y el otro de oro._

Habían pasado tres días desde que se librara el desgraciado combate y aun el príncipe permanecía postrado en una cama; sus heridas fueron graves ocasionando que perdiera mucha sangre. Todos los elfos estaban afligidos por su príncipe temiendo lo peor; pues sabían de sobra que la ayuda había llegado tarde, solo quedaba esperar y rogar a los Valar por su príncipe.

Thranduil apenas y se había separado de su hijo; en su mente quedo tatuado el momento en que el corazón de Legolas se detuvo por un instante y de inmediato fue arrancado de sus brazos para ser reanimado por Orel. A partir de ese momento se convirtió en un autómata, incapaz de poder tomar alguna decisión.

Se paseaba en la tienda de su hijo caminando en círculos o simplemente sentado a su lado mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con paños húmedos; sabía que su pueblo ya estaba listo para partir. Thorin había sido enterrado esa mañana; y el propio Mithrandir aconsejo al rey regresar a sus dominios cuanto antes, por seguridad del príncipe.

Acaricio los cabellos de su pequeño por última vez antes de que lo trasladaran a la carreta que lo transportaría con el mayor cuidado posible. Dejo caer una lágrima al observar el enorme parecido que tenía con su esposa y sin poder reprimir sus sentimientos comenzó a cantar:

Bajo la luna; destellado como estrella  
la flor de invierno más preciada;  
la sonrisa del verano  
y la amada del pueblo.  
Con grandes ojos plateados  
ojos de mis estrellas soñadas.

Nadie más hermosa ha pisado la tierra:  
con cabellos de sol, piel de _ithil_ *.  
Así de hermosa era la joya del bosque;  
amorosa con su pueblo  
y querida por los animales del cielo.

Perdida entre las cascadas del bosque.  
Nadie sabe; solo dejo de escucharse su risa;  
las aves dejaron de cantar  
y el bosque entristeció…

…

... _Sin embargo entre sollozos y lamentos  
el rey del bosque la espera  
con un ramo flores de azahar entre sus manos.  
Aguardando la llegada de su amada._

—Hola, ada* —susurro el príncipe, quien había terminado la última parte de la canción.

Al principio Thranduil lo vio con el temor de que todo fuera una ilusión, pero los ojos de su pequeño lo veían fijamente y al acercarse pudo comprobar con lágrimas en sus orbes azules que todo era real. Beso con fervor la coronilla de su pequeño; casi al instante llegaron los sanadores que transportarían al príncipe a la carreta y vio con una enorme alegría que su señor había despertado.

El Rey se separó casi al instante, dejando que los elfos continuaran con su tarea. Mientras levantaban la camilla, en ningún momento Thranduil soltó la mano de Legolas brindándole su apoyo. Solo hasta que tubo frente a él el transporte, fue que se dignó a separase por completo de su hijo.

Su alma había regresado a su cuerpo; sabía que aún no estaba completamente curado, pero saberlo consiente lo reconfortaban por completo. Monto con agilidad su caballo… no se había percatado de la pérdida de su gran amigo hasta ese momento; con todo su corazón le dedico unas palabras a tan valiente ciervo que lo mantuvo con vida.

La hueste élfica estaba en marcha; y aunque tristemente disminuida, todavía muchos iban alegres, pues ahora el mundo septentrional sería más feliz durante largos años. El dragón estaba muerto y los trasgos derrotados, y los corazones élficos miraban adelante, más allá del invierno hacia una primavera de alegría.

Gandalf y Bilbo cabalgaban detrás del rey, y junto a ellos marchaba Beorn a grandes pasos, una vez más en forma humana, y reía y cantaba con una voz recia por el camino. Así fueron hasta aproximarse a los lindes del Bosque Negro, al norte del lugar donde nacía el Río del Bosque. Hicieron alto entonces, pues el mago y Bilbo no penetrarían en el bosque, aun cuando el rey les ofreció que se quedaran un tiempo. Se proponían marchar a lo largo del borde de la floresta, y circundar el extremo norte, internándose en el yermo que se extendía entre él y las Montañas Grises. Era un largo y triste camino, pero ahora que los trasgos habían sido aplastados, les parecía más seguro que los espantosos senderos bajo los árboles. Además Beorn iría con ellos.

—¡Adiós, oh Rey Elfo! —dijo Gandalf— ¡Que el Bosque Negro sea feliz mientras el mundo es todavía joven! ¡Y que sea feliz todo tu pueblo!

—¡Adiós, oh Gandalf! —dijo el rey—. ¡Que siempre aparezcas donde más te necesiten y menos te esperen! ¡Cuantas más veces vengas a mis salones, tanto más me sentiré complacido!

—¡Te ruego —dijo Bilbo tartamudeando, vacilante— que aceptes este presente! — y sacó un collar de plata y perlas que Dain le había dado al partir.

—¿Cómo me he ganado este presente, oh hobbit? —dijo el rey.

—Bueno... este... pensé —dijo Bilbo bastante confuso—, que... algo tendría que dar por tu... este... hospitalidad. Quiero decir que también un saqueador tiene sentimientos. He bebido mucho de tu vino y he comido mucho de tu pan—

—¡Aceptaré tu presente, oh Bilbo el Magnífico! —dijo el rey gravemente—. Y te nombro amigo del elfo y bienaventurado. ¡Que tu sombra nunca disminuya (o robarte sería demasiado fácil)! ¡Adiós!

Luego los elfos se volvieron hacia el Bosque, en donde Thranduil se encargaría de no dejar que su pequeño volviera a sufrir. Lo atesoraría y no dejara que la maldad lo alcanzara en un futuro. No lo dejara partir una vez más…


End file.
